Age is Everything
by Bohovibes
Summary: When Edward stumbles upon baby Bella stranded in the woods he is instantly drawn to her. The Cullen's take her in as one of there own but the more she grows up the stronger Edwards feelings start to grow.
1. Chapter 1

_FLASHBACK_

_A crying sound rang through the entire forest as me and Alice finished hunting._

"_What is that?" she wondered as we walked back to the house. A rotten smell suddenly caught my nose as we continued forward._

"_Its coming from over here," I said walking in the other direction. Alice tagged along behind me as I followed the awful smell._

"_Edward! Look," Alice said. I followed her gaze to the small baby crying from in her stroller._

"_Is she alone?" I asked mostly myself as I scanned the woods._

"_I can't see anyone for miles, why would they leave a little girl all by herself?" Alice asked. She took a step closer and broke a fallen stick causing the little girl to turn in our direction. Her chocolate brown eyes were swollen red from crying and from the look of the goose bumps on her arms she looked cold and helpless. My heart swelled and I felt bad for her._

_Ali walked closer and picked up a piece of paper tapped to the stroller. Alice scanned the piece of paper quickly and looked back to hand it to me._

_It read,_

_To whom that will find our beloved Isabella Swan we hope that you understand that this was not a life we wanted. We loved Isabella dearly but as time went on, both my husband and I lost our jobs and decided to go our separate ways, life was becoming more and more expensive to take care of our beautiful Bella. Please care for her like she was your own. We hope you understand that this wasn't under Isabella's control, so we still want her to have the best life. Thank you dearly,_

_Ammoniums _

_I was shocked out of words. How could someone just give up on there child and leave them stranded. I was furious at her parents for being so awful, and I was heartbroken because this little girl looked so confused and innocent._

"_Edward what do we do?" Alice asked quickly. I thought long and hard and finally walked over to the girl._

"_We need to bring her home," I insisted. _

"_Edward! Carlisle will never approve of that!" Alice whispered._

"_What would you like me to do? I haven't seen one human in these woods for years. The girl will just rot away out here. She will die of starvation or get eating by wolves," I sneered. "We have no choice." _

_The whole way she talked and sang random words to herself. Once the house came into view I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting outside. They must have smelled her blood from miles away and came outside to see what happened._

"_Edward, Alice," Carlisle acknowledged, but his eyes stayed on the little girl as she wiggled from in Alice's hand. His thoughts were wondering to all the possible situations but he managed to compose them well. "Well I see we have company. Esme why don't you bring the child inside so I can catch up with the kids," Carlisle insisted. Esme took Bella from us and cooed to her while leading her inside._

"_We found her in the woods with a note saying her parents had left her. They wanted someone to take her," I explained to him._

"_Look Carlisle, you know we and Edward would never do anything to endanger the little girl. She was alone and cold and she's probably hungry. No one would have found her," Alice said._

"_I understand," he started "But I don't think this would be the best household for her. She can stay until tomorrow, in the morning we will take her to an adoption center," he said._

"_That's not fair! Look maybe it would be good for her to have a real family," I said not meeting his eyes._

"_Son, it would be very difficult to keep a human in a vampire household, especially with Jasper being a newborn," Carlisle said sternly._

"_Jasper is fine. I know this seems weird, but I have been having vision and I see her growing up with us. She's everywhere in the future," Alice said. I looked into her thoughts and saw her looking back to the visions of Bella sitting on the couch with the family._

_Carlisle was silent for awhile then he looked up at me. "She is your responsibility until we find other adjustments," he said before walking back inside._

First year

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I said passing back and forth. We were all sitting in Bella's new room. The top third of the room was a pretty pink and the bottom was a soft brown. She had white furniture pulled to the walls so we could fit her many toys into the small space.

"Edward calm down. Your body isn't used to being around such little kids and having such close contact. Maybe if you give yourself some time you will be able do read her mind when she gets older," Rose said. She was combing Bella's long locks with her pink Barbie brush.

It was weird that Alice or I couldn't read Bella's mind. Any vampire or human she came in contact with she had an easy time scanning there minds. But once Bella came along that changed and she struggled to even read her physically appearance.

"It would be nice though. If Edward could read Bella's mind she might be able to find an event Bella remembers as a kid with her parents," Alice said.

"It's just frustrating," I sighed sitting down on the small floral couch. I got up and grabbed the little girl into my arms,

"Is Rosalie torturing you? She's going to turn you into a little Barbie sooner or later," I coed to her. Although she had to clue what I was saying she giggled and hit my mouth with her tiny hand.

"Down!" she shrieked. I set her down on her pink rug and let her sit and enjoy her stuff animal. All of a sudden she stood up quickly and looked around the room.

"She's doing to walk!" Alice shouted.

"Esme get the camera quick!" I called down to my mom. Within seconds she was in the room camera in hands.

Bella looked up and smiled at me before taking a couple steps towards Rosalie. Esme snapped a couple shots and encouraged Bella forward. She giggled and fell back down on her butt.

"Her first steps!" Esme gushed. She ran over and twirled Bella around. I knew Esme always wanted a child and I knew how proud she felt of Bella. It was a special moment for her. "I'm so happy baby!" Esme squealed. We all smiled at our mom and new little member.

"Esme," Rose started "You know Carlisle is still trying to find 'Other adjustments' right?" she asked.

Esme looked down at the baby she help in her hands. She kissed Bella's cheek and grinned at us. "Well we all know its hard for Carlisle to resist my wants!" We all cheered.

3 years

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10!" Bella called from her coloring table. She was currently old and coloring in a pink poodle. Ever since Alice taught her to count she hasn't stopped in hours.

"Keep it down Bells," Rosalie called from inside her room.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10!" Bella giggled.

I looked over at Alice from the dinning room table and gave her a stern look. "Sure lets teach Bella to count. I will be fun!" I mimicked. She stuck her tongue out and finished writing in her notes from school.

We still hadn't explained to Bella why at dinner no one ate but her, or why she shivers every time we hold hands, or why we 'glow in the dark.' Carlisle said it would be easier to comprehend once she gets older. I looked over at Alice and suddenly got lost in one of her visions.

I knew it was Bella because I have seen her in Alice's visions many times. She looked 15 to 16 in this vision. She is on the shorter side with a skinny figure. She has wavy brown hair and full red lips. She was gorgeous. In the vision I was walking beside her. Bella looked mad and out of sorts. She fiddled with her hands and looked down at her feet.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said looking straight into my eyes.

"You don't understand," I whispered, my musical voice ringing.

"Maybe I will if you explain," she said softly.

"I don't like you being involved with Jake," I blurted out.

She sighed, "Edward I really like him. I'm sorry if it's a problem but I have strong feelings towards him, and that's something you're going to have to live with," she said trudging away from me.

"Bella," I begged taking her arm and pulling her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she looked up, her innocent eyes meeting mine. Our lips were so close, too close. She stood on her toes so I could reach her better, and I placed my mouth on her tender lips.

The vision ended and Alice gasped. I looked up at her, confusion and disappointment burning my eyes. "Edward?" she asked, her expression mimicking mine.

"I have no idea!" I said before stomping up to my room. Later that night I heard a little knock coming from the other side of my door.

"Eddie?" Bella's little voice called. I got up and opened the door for her. She skipped into my room with excitement. Every time I looked at her I thought back to the vision and cringed.

"What's up princes?" I asked. She giggled at climbed up onto my bed. She carried a small book that read "Bailey School Kids, Vampires Don't Wear Polka dots"

"Read," she said simple shoving the book into my hands.

"How do you ask?" I said. Ever since Bella started throwing temper tantrums Esme has been telling us to make sure she's using good manners.

"Pweas!" she smiled. She opened the book and looked up at me her innocent eyes shinning, and I couldn't help but wonder what she will think when she finds out were the bad guys in her story books.

5 years

"Are you excited or what?" Rose asked taking Bella's hand. She was dressed in a pink tutu and we were just about to take her to her first dance lesson. Bella grinned ear to ear and skipped to the car with joy.

"I'm going to be a pretty bawlarina!" she giggled. We all smiled at our beautiful princes.

10 years

Everyone sat around the dinning room table. We smiled and sang happy birthday very out of tune to Bella. She grinned and closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet you can't ask her! It won't come true then!" Rose said slapping him.

"It's okay. I don't believe in that stuff. I wished that I could somehow learn more about my real parents. I know you guys won't tell me and I just wish there was some way," Bella said. An awkward silence filled the room. Carlisle looked down and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay! Who wants cake?" Esme asked. Everyone said yes and continued there promise of eating on special events. Although it tasted bad, eating a little cake wouldn't kill us, and it makes Bella happy.

"We all knew this day would come," I told Carlisle in a hushed voice once no one was listening.

"Your right. Maybe it is time to let her know. it is becoming a little confusing for her the more she gets older," Carlisle agreed. I smiled and gave my father a friendly hug and walked over to congratulate Bella.

Later that night

"Thank you so much for the makeup bag. All my ballet stuff is getting so clustered!" Bella thanked kissing Alice on the cheek. She was so educated and polite I couldn't help but smiled.

"I think its time we have a family meeting," Carlisle suggested. Bella looked up confused and slightly excited. I knew she hoped that we would have news about her parents and I felt so bad we didn't have much to tell.

We all shuffled over to the kitchen table and took a seat. "Bella fortunately we have a couple things to say about your birthparents, but unfortunately we have been keep lots of news from you. Stuff you might not understand right now. But you will in the future," Carlisle explained. Everyone looked nervously at Bella as her expression changed from excited to confusion.

"Bella, no mater what happened tonight you must understand that everyone at this table loves you. We would never do anything to hurt you. You're our little girl and we care so much about you," Esme said putting her hand over Bella's.

"You're scaring me," she whispered.

"Go on Carlisle," I encouraged him.

"Ten years ago we found you in the woods," Carlisle started.

"Edward and Alice were going for a walk for fresh air and they found me. I was alone so they took me back so I would be safe. I know, you told me," Bella said looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes Bella that's not all that happened. Edward and Alice were just going for a walk," he said.

"Oh?" she said.

"You see Bella." Carlisle said, but you could see for the first time he had choked on his words and didn't know how to finish.

"Bella," I said. She turned away from Carlisle and looked at me.

"We aren't exactly what you think we are. Our family is different from the rest. The average person would call us, well vampires," I told her. She looked at me with weary eyes and looked around the table.

"You're kidding? Do you really think this is funny?" she asked getting frustrated.

"You know we would never lie to you sweetie," Esme said smoothing her hair down.

"So I have lived my whole life and you guys have just incidentally forgotten to tell me?" she asked. It wasn't the exact reaction I was hoping for but I couldn't imagine the emotions running through her head. Would she ever look at me the same?

"We didn't want to tell you until we knew you were old enough and mature enough," Alice said chiming in.

"We are a different sort of vampire. Our skin is cold and pale because we don't have a blood flow. Our eyes are golden because instead of killing the innocent we feast on animals. We never eat or sleep because our bodies are different and we don't need to," I explained to her.

Many moments or silent went by and nobody spoke. After a very long dreadful time Bella got up from the table.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" we all asked. She went around the table giving thanks for her presents and kissing us goodnight. Then she disappeared into the hallway. No one talked for a long time; we all seemed to be processing what had happened.

"I think she just needs some time for it to sink in," Rose said before leaving the table with Emmet trailing behind.

"I'm sure she will want to know more tomorrow," Alice said getting up holding Jaspers hand.

"You did well son." Carlisle said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud," Esme said hugging me tight. They all left leaving me all alone to think to myself. Will she ever think of us the same way?

"So how come sunlight doesn't burn you guys?" Bella asked. We were all lounging around the house on a dreary Sunday when Bella randomly brought up yesterday. I chuckled to myself and sat down next to her.

"Not everything you read is true Bell's," I said to her.

"Oh," she said casually. Another long silence passed when Bella finally said, "Why are you like this. Where you born this way?"

"No Carlisle bit us all and changed us to save our lives," Alice explained. She went into detail about how we were all dying and so he helped us.

"So do you have powers like superman?" she asked.

We all laughed at that and suddenly the family seemed to sigh and become more comfterable with one another. We all gathered around and explained how Alice, Jasper and I had special powers, how everyone could see, hear, smell and run faster and better then the normal human, and suddenly we were being idolized for being a vampire.

"Tell me more," Bella said. "How come biting you guys help you from dying?" she asked.

"Well vampires are also special because we stay like this forever," Emmet explained.

"What?" Bella asked being taken by surprise. "So you don't die?" she asked angry.

"Nope well be alive for a very long time," I smiled.

"So what about me? You're going to let me die while you guys live forever?" she yelled suddenly furious and angry. I felt guilty and upset with myself and I watched her stomped away. How could I be so selfish?

**Okay well I hope you guys like it! Its my first story so be nice! Review and Ill update soon**

**~Sophie!**


	2. Chapter 2

14 years

The more life went on the stronger my feeling became for Bella. It become more and more clear that I was developing more then a sisterly love for her, and that frightened me more then anything. Words couldn't describe how beautiful Bella was. She had wavy chestnut hair that flowed loosely. Her eyes were big and filled with curiosity. Her lips were full and always smiling. She was rather small being a foot smaller then me and only being 95 pounds.

She came running down the stairs in ripped shorts and a yellow tank top tat showed of her pretty tan skin she had just gotten. "Hey. I have to go to school early," She said grabbing an apple from the fridge. "No ones home so could you drive me?" she asked taking a big bite and slinging her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Good morning Bella, I'm great how are you?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out and took a bit out of the apple. I got up from the counter and grabbed the car keys. "What are you going so early?" I asked her once the car was started and we were backing up out of the drive way.

"I'm meeting my friend to work on our chemistry project," she answered looking out.

"Angela?" I guessed. Bella didn't have many friends which she didn't mind. She once told me she felt that the more friends she had the more she wanted to tell someone about our secret.

"No you don't know him," she said. "So what are you up to today?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing really, but what friend? I probably know him it's a small town," I insisted.

"Actually he just moved around a month ago from out of town. He used to go to some private school by the reservation," she said looking out the window at the sun.

"And his name?" I asked getting noisy.

"Edward lay off. It doesn't matter, you probably won't like him anyways," she said once the car stopped in front of the school.

"Sorry…" I said slowly. She hopped out of the car and a kid started walking towards her. He was very tall and quite muscular. He had shaggy black hair and dark skin.

"Bye Edward!" she called walking towards the boy. She glared at me once she noticed I hadn't driven away. I smiled, beeped and drove out of the lot leaving Bella alone.

"Did you know Bella has a new friend?" I asked Alice while she painted her toes.

"Not really no. But that's good, she doesn't have many friends," Alice said consecrating on the pink polish she was applying.

"How is that good? How do we know he's not dangerous, what if he hurts her?" I said. Alice looked up and glared at me.

"What is your problem? Do you want her to be happy or not, give her some space to breath," Alice reprimanded me. I sighed and walked up to my room, but I couldn't stop worrying if Bella was okay.

Bella Point of View

"So you live with a foster family?" Jacob asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yeah kind of like that. They took me in when I was little," I said a little uncomfortably. Truth is I hated talking about my parents because I didn't even know them. I wish I could tell Jake all about them, but I couldn't.

"Do you miss your real parents?" he asked casually leaning against a book shelf. We were trying to find information on how to make hand warmers since that was our chemistry assignment, but wound up getting to know one another.

"I never knew them…. I wish I did. I wish my adoptive parents would tell me more about them but they claim they don't know anything," I said. It was unfair to get mad at the Cullen's but they just didn't understand what I was feeling.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's fine really. I guess you can't really miss someone you have never met," I said truthfully.

"My mom died," Jacob said randomly.

"Oh my gosh. You didn't have to tell me that Jake. I'm so sorry," I said. I felt so bad for him. I was complaining about never meeting my parents when his own mom was dead.

"I don't like it when people pity me. I know you're sorry, everyone is. It was an accident. My dad lost control of the car, my mom died and he ended up in a wheel car. I wasn't that old but it still stings," he said fidgeting with his hands. I placed my hand over his and he looked up to smiled at me. It was a small but yet very meaningful gesture.

"Thank you Isa. It's so great to be able to talk to someone about it," he said.

"I feel the same way," I said. Someone human at least.

After school I called Esme and asked her if Jake could come over. We had some finishing touches to add to our presentation and I wanted him to stay to meet the family.

"He's amazing Esme your going to love him," I said into the phone.

"I don't know sweetheart it could be a little risky," she said.

"Please! I have never had friends over," I said. There was a moment of silence and hushed whispers before Esme finally answered.

"Alright does he have any food allergies I should know about?" she asked.

"Thank you so much!" I hung up the phone and ran over to Jacob.

"We can do it at my house," I smiled. "Lets just grab the stuff we need," I said picking up some supplies.

"It's alright Bells I can carry it," he grinned taking the poster board and glue gun from my hands. I laughed and punched his arm.

"I'm not hopeless." I said.

"I know but I have to be a gentleman," he laughed back.

Edward Point of View

I walked out side about ready to take off hunting when Bella and some guy came walking down the drive way. From the look of it she didn't notice me; she was concentrating hard on what the kid said to her. They kept talking and he must have said something funny because Bella started laughing and she gave him a friendly shove. What was he doing here? Did Carlisle know?

"Oh hey Edward," Bella said squinting into the darkness.

"Hello Bells, who's this?" I asked.

"Edward this is my friend Jacob, Jacob this is Edward," she introduced us. He leaned over and shook my hand. The second our skin touch he shivered and looked over at Bella confused. She shrugged and looked down at the ground. I looked at Jacob and read everything that came to his mind. The only results I found were thoughts of Bella and his first impression on me.

"So do you go to school with us?" Jacob asked making conversation.

"No I'm 18 I graduated last year," I said.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Bella asked.

"Just going for a walk," I smiled. She looked at me and noticed my black eyes and nodded.

"Well were going to go work on our project, ill see you at dinner," she smiled. I stood put until I knew the door was shut closed and Bella and Jacob were inside.

"I see the way you look at her," Rose said stepping out of the door. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Her mind swarmed of the evidence she had worked up about mine and Bella's relationship, but I didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. Everyone knows you love her," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure everyone has loved her since the day we have met her," I said sarcastically.

"Edward seriously," Rose said. "You get so defensive and overprotective of her."

"Look, I don know what you want me to say. I am about to go hunting and I'm not in the mood to be lectured, if you would care to join me by all means go ahead," I said starting to walk away.

"Don't ruin her night," Rose called before walking back into the house. What was that suppose to mean?

Bells Point of View

"Esme, Carlisle this is my friend Jacob, Jacob these are my parents," I said introducing them to each other.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Jacob said greeted them.

"Please call me Esme," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Thank you so much for having me, my dads out of town tonight and I'm not the best cook," Jacob chuckled.

"No problem dear. I didn't know you where old enough to drive" Esme said escorting the family to the dinning room table where plates or food were set out.

"Oh well my father is in a wheel chair so I have no other way of getting around. I'm getting my permit soon," he said.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Edward glared giving him a dirty look.

"I guess but I'm pretty good at driving. I fix up bikes in my free time so I'm pretty experienced," he said.

"Do we know your father Jacob?" Esme asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'm not sure his name is Billy Black," Jacob said taking a seat next to me. The whole room fell silent with tension. Everyone looked shocked and confused as they turned to look at Carlisle who looked like he was composing his anger. It was like the last name brought back bad memories of bad blood.

"Well, matter of fact I do know him," Carlisle said putting on a fake smile.

"Please everybody dig in before the food gets cold," Esme smiled politely. I felt bad for the Cullen's as they reluctantly shuffled small apportions of food onto there plate and took tiny bites in disgust.

"So what is Billy up to these days?" Carlisle asked. I turned to look at Edward and gave him the _what's going on _look. Edward just shook his head and plopped some peas into his mouth. I had to admit Edward was an awful actor and from anyone's perspective they would think he's being forced to eat the food.

"Not much, he spends his days fishing and carrying out the story legends at nights," Jacob said shaking his head. "Crazy old man," he laughed. I smiled at him and shoveled fresh turkey into my mouth. I heard Edward scoff from across the table.

"Legends?" Jasper questioned. It was the first thing he had said in a while but he looked pretty interested in what Jacob was explaining.

"Yeah a bunch of people from our town all believe that there's tribes out there where people can shift out of human form into a werewolf state, its pretty wacky but the stories are really interesting," Jacob said. I heard Edward scoff from across the table and I shot him a warning glare but he simply ignored it and decided to challenge Jacob.

"Well that seems a little strange, what kind of stories?"

"Edward," Carlisle warned him but Edwards's eyes stayed intent on Jacob.

"I don't know just stories about vampires and stuff," Jacob said squirming in his seat from the uncomfortable look Edward was giving him. I almost choked on my food when Jacob said that. He lightly patted my back and asked if I was okay. I was shocked out of words and all I could do was nod.

After diner I walked Jacob outside to where his car was parked. "I'm so sorry about Edward and basically my whole family. There not used to having guests and there so overprotective," I explained apologetically.

Jacob gave me a warm smile and took my hands, "Don't worry about it beautiful," he said reassuringly.

My heart skipped a beat and I'm sure if it weren't so dark he would be able to see my cheeks turning red. "Well I should go back inside," I said. Jacob looked at me directly in my eyes and my stomach flipped. He wrapped him arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. His lips pressed against mine in a long tender kiss then he pulled away smiling.

"Good night Isa," he said before shuffling into his car and driving away. I was screaming on the inside and my heart was flying. I was so happy I had gotten my first kiss and I was so happy Jacob liked me the way I liked him. I couldn't stop smiling as I walked up to the porch.

"What the hell was that?" Edward yelled walking out of the house.

"Excuse me?" I said furry getting to me. How dare he think he can ruin my day?

"You just met the stupid kid and you're going to let him treat you like his prize?" Edward said scolding me.

"My prize? I like Jacob, and he likes me! Is that so bad? I don't care if I just met him; I feel so must emotion towards him and that shouldn't be a crime," I yelled. Edward sneered and turned him back on me, "Once Edward once I want a normal life!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but that's kind of difficult when living with Vampires!" Edward yelled.

"No! Jacob is the only real thing about me life! You don't get to control me! I make my own decisions!" I said storming away. Edward might have ruined my night but he wasn't going to ruin my relationship.

**I hope you like it! It's kind of long but I'm having a tough time deciding how long my chapters should be so let me know!**

**~Sophia**


	3. Chapter 3

16 years

"I'm very disappointed in you Bella. You could have told us that you were having trouble, now it's too late. How are you supposed to get into Cornell?" Carlisle asked. I didn't bother telling him for the hundredth time that I didn't want to go to Cornell. "I will set you up for touting soon," I sighed and nodded. I didn't hear Esme or Carlisle telling me I was a disappointment frequently. Esme leaned over and signed the failed test and walked away.

From across the room I heard Edward and Carlisle speaking in hushed tones. In this moment I wished I had vampire hearing. I studied there lips to try to see if I could pick out any words and I'm almost positive I saw Edward say Jacob.

I looked down at my phone and noticed I had no new calls or texts, I sighed upset. We had been dating for a little over a year but recently I feel like he's been ignoring me.

"I'm going to visit Jake will you tell mom," I asked Alice who had just walked through the door.

"Bella I think you should give him some space," Alice said her eyes looking sincere.

"No one understands, I haven't seen him in a week," I said. Alice looked down at the ground and suppressed a sigh.

"Maybe he was a reason to, family problems or something," Alice said.

"I know you guys don't like him but you don't have to try to break us up," I scolded.

"Bells you know I approve of him but Carlisle is worried the more time you spend with him the more your going to not want to keep secrets," Alice said.

"You honestly think I would tell Jacob?" I asked.

"I guess your right, it is a little ridiculous. Go ahead have fun," she said walking away slowly.

When I got to Jacobs Billy was sitting outside talking to one of his friends.

"Bella! So nice to see you," Billy said. I smiled and asked where Jacob was.

"You know what Bella; I don't think he is home. I can leave a message?" Billy asked. Something moving caught my eye inside; I peered through the window and saw Jacob sitting on his bed.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked outraged. "All anyone has done my whole life has lied," I said glaring at Billy. I felt bad I was treating him like dirt but I was angry, and people needed to know. I walked into Jakes room and opened his door without knocking. "Tell me what's going on," I said.

"Bella you shouldn't be here," Jacob warned.

"What are you keeping from me?" I begged him.

Jacob gave a sarcastic laughed and pointed an accusing finger at me. "I think the question should be what are you keeping from me."

"I'm not," I said quietly but my voice cracked and my face went red.

"Your full of crap Bella, I know everything now," Jacob said his voice confident.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I thought you trusted me Isa, I though we could tell each other anything."

"Jacob I tell you everything, I wanted to tell you do bad but I wasn't allowed to. There life depends on it," I reassured him.

Jacob shook his head, "I thought you were different. You should go," he said laying back down onto his bed. "Ill talk to you later," he said. Angry tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I managed to keep them in as I ran out to my car and drove away.

Edwards Point of View

I walked out side ready to go hunting when Bella pulled into the driveway. I knew she was angry with me so I reluctantly kept walking into the woods.

"Edward," she called out running over to me. I ignored her and kept walking looking down. "Edward please talk to me," she said coming to my side.

"I'm about to go hunting, you should go," I said. Her eyes looked hurt and angry.

"You are not going to be the next person to tell me to leave," she said. I looked over at her confused and then realized she had just come from Jakes. She fiddled with her hands and looked down at her feet.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said looking straight into my eyes.

"You don't understand," I whispered, my musical voice ringing.

"Maybe I will if you explain," she said softly.

"I've been keeping secrets from you," I said softly. Bella turned and looked at me confused.

"What kind of secrets?" I asked.

"I don't like you being involved with Jake," I blurted out.

"I already knew that Edward!" she yelled angry.

"Bella, he's dangerous, he's not who you think he is," I explained.

She sighed, "Edward I really like him. I'm sorry if it's a problem but I have strong feelings towards him, and that's something you're going to have to live with," she said trudging away from me.

"He's a werewolf," I shouted after her. She went still and turned around to face me. "You know when you were little and I used to read you those fairy tales? There was always a human that could shift into an animal, that's kind of what Jacob can do," I explained. She shook her head and looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm so sorry I had to keep it from you," I whispered.

"Your lying, you're trying to make yourself look good," Bella said desperately.

"I wish I was," I said. She turned around and started walking away again.

"Bella," I begged taking her arm and pulling her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she looked up, her innocent eyes meeting mine. Our lips were so close, too close. She stood on her toes so I could reach her better, and I placed my mouth on her tender lips. The kiss made me serge with electricity, her body molded perfectly to mine as I tried bringing her closer to me. Too quickly Bella pulled away, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shook her head, "Don't be." I let her reach for me again and I picked her up to close the space between us. Our lips came together desperately; we kissed with passion as our tongues danced around.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," I whispered in her ear. I hugged her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Was it hard growing up with me?" Bella asked. I nodded but told her every minute was worth it.

After me and Bella had kissed she told me she had to go shower and get ready for diner. I sat in my room waiting for her to return when Alice barged in. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she scolded.

"Alice please," I begged.

"No! You're going to ruin her. Did you really think a vampire could date a human? That's dangerous Edward, so dangerous," she yelled in panic.

"I would never hurt her Alice, never. You know that, I'll play it safe just please don't tell the others," I said desperate.

"Don't tell the others? Jasper feels dizzy from all the emotion coming from you!" Alice screamed.

"Alice," I heard a warning voice come from behind her. Jasper stood in the door frame of my room concentrating hard on pushing calm waves towards Alice.

"Don't control my emotions Jazz," Alice said. She turned to walk out of the door with one last glare.

"Don't take it the wrong way Edward, Alice has been mad all day," Jasper said reassuring.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"I'm not sure, but when I know I will tell you," he smiled.

"Thanks," I said. Jasper turned to.

Bella knocked lightly on my door. She wore short pink shorts and a light green tank top. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked like she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed tears pooling out of her eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked getting up and closing the door. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back. I have a boyfriend, I feel so awful. The one time Jacob needs me I wasn't there for him," she cried. "And now it's just hitting me that the only normal thing in my life is now," she cringed as she finished her sentence "A wolf."

"It's my fault," I eased her. "I won't pressure you Bella I promise. I just thought we had something special. For so long I looked at you with adoration but not I feel something more," I explained to her.

"I feel the same way, but I shouldn't. I need to be loyal to Jake. He's my boyfriends," she whispered looking at the ground.

"Do you love him?" I asked. She kept looking at the ground and another tear slipped out of her eye. She didn't answer so I got up and kneeled before her, taking her hind inside mine. "Be honest," I whispered. She shook her head and looked up into my eyes.

"I only love you," she said. She leaned forward trying to close the space between us but I backed away.

"Bella I know you're having a tough time but I cant be anything with you until you and Jacob are over," I said carefully.

"But that's the thing! I don't have to change for Jacob. He will keep living and grow old and live his life. If I chose you I would have to become a vampire," she said quietly. I froze shocked by the words leaving her mouth.

"No Bella, you know I would never do that. I would never take your life away for me," I scolded her. Confusion burned her face.

"What do you mean? You never age I cant be with you while I grow old and your still 17," she said.

"That's ridiculous," I said. But I hated admitting it she was partially right.

"Edward! I'm not going to die when you keep living. When my family keeps living!" she yelled frantically.

"I could never take your life away," I repeated looking down.

"You wouldn't! You would be making it better, you would be protecting me."

"I said no, that's final," I said strictly.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to say you love me, and then tell me you're just going to let me die," she yelled at me. "I have nothing to loose!" she screamed.

"You have everything to loose! What about Cornell? What about that rich husband and big family you always dreamed about?" I asked her.

"I don't want to go to Cornell, and you're that charming boyfriend. This is my big family!" she argued. My heart warmed when she said that but I tore me eyes away from hers and stood back up.

"Bella you need to think about what you are saying," I told her restlessly.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You don't have a soul!" she yelled running out of my room. My stomach ached and I felt awful, but I would never let her throw her life away for me. Now I understand why Alice is so against us being together. This could be a lot harder, riskier, and heartbreaking then I thought.

Bella Point of View

"Bella were leaving for dance lets go!" Rose called out to me from downstairs. I finished putting in my last bobby pin and sprained my hair in hair spray before grabbing my bag and running downstairs.

"Rose did you ever want to go to collage?" I asked her once we were in the car.

"Well I was only 17 when I became a vampire but yeah I suppose collage could have been an option," she said. "Why what's going on is everything okay with Cornell?" she asked.

"If I tell you do you promise not to say anything?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Carlisle wants me to do early admission and go next year. I'm failing out of biology and barely passing math," I said. "I want to go to a school to dance. I don't want to become a nurse. Carlisle and Esme have these huge visions for me, but I want to go to school for what I love," I said. Rose turned to look and me her eyes shinning.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I researched some schools. I decided I wanted to get my MFA. There's a three year program in Ney York in a school called Tisch," I explained.

"Bella that would be amazing, tell you what. You find out all the information on it and ill go to talk to you with mom and dad about it," she said.

"Thank you so much Rose!" I said excitedly. I was still angry at Edward but I was so hopeful of going to this school.

"Did I tell you I always wanted a baby?" Rose asked randomly. I shook my head no and Rose sighed. "I want to be a mother so bad. But vampires can't have babies. Bella I know you feel that right now you and Edward would be perfect, but give it some time. Being a vampire isn't that great, and you won't be able to have a family or go to this dance school," she said stopping the car outside my studio.

"Its just feels so right in this moment," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean, but you might not always feel that way," she explained.

"Rose have you ever though about adoption?" I asked.

"All the time, I just don't know if I should out a baby through what you are going through," she said.

"I would help," I assured her. "I love kids," I said.

"I know you do," Rose smiled. "Now go inside your going to be late," she said. I got out of the car and closed the door. Rose rolled down the window and waved.

"Thank you so much Rosalie," I thanked her. "You don't know how much this all means to me," I smiled turning to walk up the steps. My spirits were higher then they had every been.

**Okay I have really good ideas for the next chapters so ill update soon. Tell me what you think I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I just finished reading my book nightshift and I threw it at the wall. I hated the ending! It's an amazing book but she didn't end up with who I wanted :( But you should read it! Also im offically done with all the Vampire Academy Series! Yah! Anyway here is my chapter!**

The next morning Alice and Rose forced me to get up early and spend the whole day getting manicures, pedicures, massages and mud bathes, something that probably coasts thousands of dollars and waited a full day. When we got home there was a clear tension coming from everyone. The family sat around the dinning room table, everyone sat staring off in space in a deathly silence.

"What's going on?" Alice asked carefully. She concentrated hard at Edward who didn't lift his eyes. No one answered, but finally Carlisle stood up and smiled.

"Sorry dears there just lots on my mind today. I think I'm going to go take a shower. Esme care to join?" he asked. Esme stood up and forced a fake smiled. She gave us each a hug as she walked passed us and head upstairs trailing after Carlisle. The room seemed to clear out and finally Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and lead her upstairs, leaving me and Edward by ourselves.

"Edward?" I asked, a bad feeling rising in my stomach. Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nothing, just an old friend came to visit today and I got a little emotional," he said. I knew right away it was a lie and scowled at him.

"You can't cry," I stated.

It doesn't mean I don't have feelings," he said kissing my forehead and heading outside.

"I know your lying to me!" I shouted out to him, I just barley heard Edward chuckle to himself.

I woke up the next day to a partially empty house. There was a note saying Emmet and Jasper had gone hunting, Rose and Alice were out shopping, Carlisle was at work and Esme had to go show a new couple there home. I sighed and opened the fridge to find four empty shelves.

"Edward?" I shouted my voice echoing thought out the house. "Can you take me to Wegmans?" I asked. When he didn't answer I grabbed his keys and ran out to his car planning to drive by myself. Just as I unlocked the car a cold hand grabbed mine and turned me around.

"Busted," Edward smiled wickedly taking his keys back. "No way are you going to take my car. You're probably going to crash this beauty," Edward said rubbing the hood of his car as if it were a dog.

"Please can I drive it?" I begged. "You can come with me," I offered. Edward pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I will drive you myself," he said hopping into the front seat.

"Fine but I get to control the radio," I said stubbornly getting in the passenger side.

"Where too?" Edward asked after the ignition was started.

"Wegmans, we have no food. Esme didn't go shopping," I said.

"Let's go out for breakfast," Edward insisted. I wasn't sure if I wanted to spend an hour in a restaurant with Edward after everything that happened, but my stomach growled and Edward taunted me with insisting we go to Denny's, I'm a sucker for there pancakes.

"Fine," I said flatly. Edward chuckled and we drove away.

Once we were at the restaurant our waiter seated us in the way back of the room and gave us glasses of water to sip on. I took the menu and hand and avoided any conversation possible with Edward.

"Bella we need to talk," Edward sighed.

"Clearly," I mumbled setting the menu down.

"Not about that," Edward said a little uncomfortable. "Do you remember when we told you about the Volturi?" he asked in a calm collective voice.

"Yeah they control all the Vampires," I said.

"Yes but its a little more complicated then that. Yesterday when you and the girls were out a coupled came to visit us. They instantly smelled the human scent all around the house," Edward explained.

"What were they doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well when a new member joins the Volturi they inform one or two major groups of vampires," he said. "This way those groups can be like a messenger and aware all the other vampires when there welcome ceremony date will be."

"Who joined?" I questioned. Just as I finished my sentence the waiter walked over.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly. She looked in her mid forties with wrinkles surrounding her eyes and way too much red lipstick.

"Apple pancake please," I said handing her the menu.

"And you?" she asked Edward impatiently.

"I'm fine, thanks," Edward smiled as she huffed and walked away.

"His name is Griffin Latise. He got changed on his 20th birthday," Edward said.

"Why was he changed?" I asked.

"We won't know until the night were in Italy," Edward said. "I assume out of sacrifice. If the Volturi finds a strong man they like they won't second guess his transformation."

"What do you mean when were in Italy?" I wondered.

"Like I said when a vampire is created into the Volturi family there is an introduction day. It's basically a big gathering where all the vampires under the Volturi rule get together to introduce themselves and catch up. Since they live in Italy that's where it is," Edward said. "It's been a tradition for decades."

"Wait you said all the vampires under there rule?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"So there are some vampires who aren't under the Volturi and there rule?" I said. Edward fumbled with his fingers and shrugged.

"Bella that's a different story. The whole point I'm bringing this up is because Aro found out you were living with us. One of the main rules is that humans can't know about our existence," he said on edge.

"So what's going to happen?" I said frantically.

"We tried covering it up, at first but it just wasn't worth it," he said.

"My life isn't worth it?" I shouted loudly.

"How can you even accuse me of saying that? Bella I love you so much and nothing is worth risking your life," although I already knew Edward loved me, my cheeks got red and butterflies filled my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Edward ignored me and continued on.

"I wasn't going to lie to the Volturi then get everyone caught up in this mess. I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt or even got any one killed because I was being stupid."

"So what did you do?" I asked quietly.

"The twisted truth. I told them that you had only been living with us for a little while and you were still unaware of what we were. I told him we never came straight and said we were vampire but we hinted at it and you soon realized it," Edward explained.

"Did they ask how you found me and why I was there?" I asked.

"No but it's sure to come soon. We need to have a family meeting and get our facts straight."

"So did they believe it?" I asked. The waiter came over with a huge stack of apple pancakes. The syrup drizzled down like lava from a volcano. She set them down lightly and gave a small fake smile.

"Enjoy," she said flatly. I dug in and took a huge bite of the amazing cakes. Edward waited for the lady to leave and started up again.

"Not necessarily, were talking about 500 year old vampires," Edward said. "They want us to bring you to Italy. They know Carlisle is a good trusted man and he wouldn't do anything to challenge them so they want to clear some things up."

"There's another option," I said.

"What's that?" Edward said his eyes piercing mine.

"You could change me," I said quietly. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's probably the riskiest thing we could do. Besides were not having this discussion," he said sternly.

"So why did you tell me this?" I asked. "To scare me?"

"Why would I scare you Bella? I do have one idea but you won't like it and there's a slim chance that if you do like it, Carlisle will agree himself," Edward said.

"Okay give it a go," I said taking a sip of my water and plopping another bite into my mouth.

"I could offer a trade. Maybe if I agreed to a request the Volturi asked they will keep you human for at least a year," Edward said. I shortly realized that what he said didn't upset me and I new he left something out.

"So why that would upset me? What would you do for them?" I asked.

"Aro had grown much found to my ability to read minds. There planning to start a war-" Edward started but was cut off by the waiter passing by to fill up my cup and leave a check. She grabbed my now empty plate and stomped away. "As I was saying, there had been some disobedient vampires around the coast and the Volturi won't put up with it much longer. If it's needed they will have to go put an end to it, they will surly want me on their side," he said.

"Will it be dangerous?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I suppose but this is your life were talking about. One that has barley lived yet, it's worth it," he said. Edward signed the recite and laid 10 dollars out on the table.

"You know how I hate it when you say that," I said getting up from the booth. Suddenly I stopped and thought of something he said a minute ago. "Wait did you say they will keep me human for at least one more year?" I asked. Edward nodded and I gave him a confused look. He got up and took my hand, leading me to the car. "What does that mean?"

"They won't want you human for long if you know about us," He said. I smiled happily.

"That's perfect. Now we have nothing to worry about, that would have solved a lot of problems in the first place," I said. I knew Edward didn't agree but he sighed and opened my door for me. After he slid in he looked over at me with intense eyes.

"Bella, I want to say something. I know this is what you feel is best. But being a vampire won't solve much. Yes for awhile it will be great, you have eternity and that feels amazing for you first year. And you will have a great family to share it with. Then after awhile you realize you have to watch loved ones grow old and die. You watch as your friends grow up have babies and all you feel is jealously," Edward said. I didn't answer, as we kept our eyes on each other for several moments.

I finally reached out and cupped his face in my hands, his icy skin sent shivers down my back. I drew his face towards mine and gave him a long passionate kiss. After several seconds he pulled back to look into my eyes. He swiped my hair back behind my ear and pulled me on top of his lap where he stroked my back and whispered to me. "I love you."

"Edward, it's unfair that you are the only that can risk anything," I said pulling away and situation myself onto his lap. "I know I might be throwing a lot away, but for me it's worth it. I want to spend every minute of forever with you," I declared. Edward gave me a small smiled and a long sigh, and I thought for just a couple seconds, maybe I had convinced him.

**Sorry! Don't be mad this was a filler chapter I had to quickly write it but don't be too harsh because next chapter will be the family meeting and Italy! I can't wait for this next chapter because it's intense and I'm working on adding lots or drama and action **

**Thanks for your understanding and not being too harsh! ~Sophie!**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like I had waited a month for the day we left for Italy to come, but once we got there, I went from being excited to nervous in a second. After being with the Cullen's for so long, I was truly shocked at how easy you could pick out a vampire even with hundreds of humans surrounding them.

Now, one day before the big gathering it was luckily cloudy and rainy so we could roam the streets of Volterra and I was truly surprised of how many vampires walked besides us, all hiding within the mix of humans. Another shock to me was how almost every vampire had red eyes. I learned when I was around 12 that most vampires drink human blood making them not only stronger, but to have red eyes. Now that I was truly seeing it in person and thinking about all those vampire's sucking the life out of hundreds it really put things into perspective.

Edward and I walked over to a small shopping selling little trinkets and souvenirs when I saw a thin looking man with dark hair coming over to Carlisle. From where I was it appeared to be human, but when Edward grabbed my hand and directed me towards the man it was clear from his blood red eyes he was vampire.

"Carlisle?" the man asked. "And you brought the family! How great it is to finally see you all!" he said with a big smiled.

"And how great is it to see you Eleazar!" Carlisle said giving the vampire a friendly hug.

"Were very close to the Denali coven, Carlisle and Eleazar grew up together," Edward whispered in my ear. A beautiful woman with long curly blond hair stepped forward. She ran gracefully over to Rose and Alice and jumped into their arms. Alice and Rose hugged her back and smiled broadly.

"Tanya! I haven't seen you in forever," Alice cried.

"I'm so happy you're here we need to catch up!" Rose squealed. Tanya gave a flawless smile and flashed her pearly teeth. She walked over to where Edward and I stood and gave him a sweet hug.

"Hello Edward," Tanya smiled. I felt a pang of jealousy when Edward kissed her cheek and hugged her back.

"Tanya! It's so great to see you," he said.

"And I see you have a new member," Eleazar smiled. My heart leaped and I thought he was talking to me but he turned and smiled at Jasper and I sighed a breath or relief.

"Yes I have forgotten how long we really haven't seen each other!" Carlisle bellowed. "Jasper this is my good friend Eleazar and his wife Carmen," he said pointing to a petite looking women who looked in her early forties. She had long brown hair and a slim body as she shook Jaspers hand.

"Very nice to meet you!" Carmen said. "Jasper these are our daughters Kate, Tanya, and Irene," Carmen said polity. All girls had the same long blonde hair Tanya had but they didn't stick out as how perfect she was. Irene sat quietly in the back ignoring any attention and Kate smiled but stayed next to Carmen.

"Wow it is so nice to finally meet a family much like ours!" Jasper smiled hugging and shaking hands. I smiled happy Jasper was enjoying himself.

"Edward, are you keeping a Blood Toy?" Tanya asked once the adults were absorbed into there conversation.

"Of course not!" Edward yelled outraged. "This is Bella, she's been living with us for quite some time," he explained. Tanya looked me up and down giving me a strong uncomfortable feeling.

"Why? Does she know?" she asked.

"Yes Tanya, and because she was alone and was going to die. I assume you would really understand," Edward sighed. Tanya looked harmless but her red eyes told me she was a killer, and that was enough to send chills down my back.

"Sounds like just another snack for me," she shrugged. I looked up to Edward and he stared at Tanya with comfortable and peaceful eyes. He didn't put her on the edge like she did with me.

"Well it was very nice to see you all! I can't wait till tomorrow when we can chat some more," Esme smiled giving Eleazar and Carmen one last hug. As we continued walking Edward promised he would buy me Italy's famous gelato. We told the others to go on without us and we continued into a small shop filled with customers. We waited in line and after while I broke the silence.

"You used to love her," I sated randomly.

"What? No," he said too quickly.

"You look at her with so much patience. That comment about me being a snack would normally make you go crazy, but you were so composed," I said stating me evidence.

"Yeah well she's a little slow in the head," Edward said softly.

"I'm serious Edward," I said urgently.

"Bella it's not that big of a deal."

"Do you still love her?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Of course but, more like a sister. It was just a crush we had, but it's over now," he said confidently. I shrugged it off and got my chocolate gelato. Instead of meeting the Cullen's me and Edward went shopping for around an hour then decided to head back to the hotel to go swimming. While I put on my pink bikini Edward changed into his board shorts. "I have a question?" I asked meeting him in the massive living room. I tried not to marvel at his muscular chest and composed myself.

"Yes?" he asked taking my hand and leading my down to the lobby.

"What were you and Tanya talking about? The Blood Toy thing?" I asked nervously not completely sure if I wanted to know the answer. Edward stopped in the middle of the hall way and looked at the ground. He didn't at answer right away so I encouraged him on. "It's betting I find out from you," I declared.

"I suppose your right. A Blood Toy is sort of a pet," Edward cringed. "Vampires keep humans in there house and purposely keep them alive so they can't feast off of them whenever they please."

"Wouldn't that kill them?" I asked shocked.

"If you feed them after you feast on them they should go back to how they were within two days," Edward explained.

"And Tanya thought I was one?" I asked outraged.

"She kills humans and drinks their blood. She wouldn't really understand how we feel," Edward explained. "That's why she asked." We continued walking and stopped right outside the door.

"How will you hunt here? There's not really any woods to catch anything decent sized," I questioned. Edward went silent and his grip on my hand hardened.

"We got lots of blood before we came it's not that big of a deal," he said stiffly.

"Edward don't lie to me," I said He sighed and shrugged.

"The Volturi will offer us something," Edward said.

"Human?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"That's what they drink so most likely," he said.

"Will you say yes?"

"It's considered rude not to," Edward said not meeting my eyes.

"I don't mind," I decided after awhile.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Edward, you are saving hundreds of human's lives. If you have to kill one to make the Volturi happy then it's clearly important," I said lifting his chin to look me in the eyes. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Your amazing Bella," he smiled. "And I haven't forgotten about your birthday," he winked. "I got something special planned after the gathering. 

"I was really hopping you had forgotten," I groaned.

"Never!" he said outraged. "Now let's go swimming!" After awhile the kids of the family came and joined us in a chicken war. They said Carlisle and Esme went out for awhile and had given us money to enjoy our only free night o after swimming we took a gondola ride down the bay and went for spaghetti and meatballs.

The next morning most of the Cullen's eyes were turning a lighter black and it was clear they were tense about the gathering.

"Happy birthday beautiful," I smiled turning around and finding Edward standing behind me. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry baby but I don't think you should be getting that close to me," Edward said "I haven't fed in awhile." He explained trying not to make me feel bad. I quickly stepped back. Biting my lip I apologized. Carlisle noticed the tension and smiled.

"How about you girls finish getting ready and I will take the boys and Esme out for a little stroll," Carlisle suggested. I saw a slight pause before Edward agreed. I gave him a reassuring smile as he passed by me. After they had left we heard a short knock on the door.

"Well this is your official happy birthday!" Rose yelled running over and picking me up. I squirmed until she put me down and thanked her.

"Happy birthday love," Alice said kissing my cheek.

"Up and at'em girls," Tanya smiled. She wore a tight pink dress that just barley reached mid thigh and long black boots going straight to her knees.

"Tanya's here to give makeovers!" Alice giggled running over to Tanya and giving me the 'got you' smiled.

"Why do we need makeovers," I said dreadfully.

"You live with the hottest vampires! Besides were about to go meet a royal vampire who is currently single," Tanya smiled mischievously. Alice pushed me down onto the couch and untangled my hair starting at my hair.

"I don't need to impress the new vampire," I said glumly.

"Bella this is a once in the life time chance! If Griffin is interceded he might change you and keep you within Volterra," Rose squealed. All I thought about was my gorgeous Edward and how I would never let him go.

"I would give anything to be you," Tanya smiled.

"Why?" I sneered.

"You have a chance to possible join the Voltri! Something I have always wanted to do," she explained.

"You have?" I said a little shocked. "That's kind of intense. Why do you want to?" I asked

"Well after seeing Jason, damn he's fine! But mostly power, it must be great living in a huge mansion getting whatever you want," Tanya said. Alice tugged through my hair and started getting it giving me perfect ringlets. Rose was concentrating hard on matching my eye color to the makeup she splattered on my face. Tanya came back from the bathroom holding a beautiful navy dress. "And this is for you!" Tanya said excitedly.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. It looked like something that would be short on Alice, for me it would just be down right uncomfortable.

"Of course! You're trying to win Edwards heart aren't you?" Tanya smiled

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wear it, trust me. Edward loves this color and you might not think it but he does have a small rebellious side," she grinned. "Besides, you can count this as my birthday gift!" she said. I thanked her but added quietly,

"Do you love him?"

"Not that way your thinking. He's more like a brother. We had our days and now there over. Besides I needed a more badass boyfriend, not one who composed music," Tanya laughed. "You guys are perfect, at least once you get turned," she said. There was a small silence and I sighed. Finally Rose smiled with satisfaction as the completed my lids before standing up.

"Alright Rose go grab our dresses, and Bella's present" Alice ordered. "Bella don't get into yours yet," Alice demanded. Rose was back in a second, her dress was on and makeup done. She wore a light yellow dress that flowed at her knees and showed her muscular legs. She handed Alice her dress and came over to me with a bag.

"I said no presents," I warned them.

"And I said yes, you can argue but you wont win," Alice smiled proudly.

"Open it," Rose ordered. I sighed and opened the small bag. At first my hand caught onto something cool and hard. I picked it up and my jaw dropped in amazement. It was a pair of beautiful earring. A small white pearl sat in the middle surrounded by little pink diamonds that glittered astonishingly.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" I said awestruck. "It must have been so expensive!" I added.

"It's worth it Bella! You're getting so old we had to find something perfect," Rose smiled.

"There's still something in the bag," Alice said. While I dug through the bag Tanya clipped the pearls into my ears. I pulled out a cluster of pretty bras and underwear. e. Zebra, cheetah, neon, and polka dot bras and underwear fell out of the bag. My cheeks burned and I glared at my sisters.

"Come on Bella, there's two pushups and you have to wear them!" Tanya begged.

"Fine but only this once!" I shouted slipping on the lacey zebra underwear and bra. I easily fit into a 34b but this bra made my boobs look like a c!

"Perfect! Now put on your dress and we will leave!" Alice smiled brightly. I checked my self over in the mirror and smiled. My hair was styled in loose curls. And with a little help of the bra, my dress fit perfect around my body ending on my upper thigh.

I was truly amazed by how many vampires were alive. I sat seated next to Edward whose eyes dropped to look me in shock every minute. We were inside the ballroom with rows of chairs lined up facing the stage. As aisle separated the two sides and my heart jumped when I was an older looking man stepped up crossing his two arms behind his back.

"I am so happy you are all here today," he smiled. His long brown hair was pulled back giving him a powerful look that made my nerves fly. His straight nose gave him an honest and serious look that I knew must deceive many people. "I cannot wait to introduce you to our newest member and let him get to know his new citizens, but while he is feasting I would like the Cullen family to rise and introduce _there _newest member," he smiled darkly. His red eyes pierced mine for a long moment, and it was the first time a vampire ever scared me.

**So I obviously didn't make Tanya that bratty in this chapter but don't underestimate my powers! Sorry for the cliffy I got to make it fun! Review and ill update soon**

**~Soph**


	6. Chapter 6

Immediately the whole family stood up each bowing politely. Not only was it scary to have the most powerful vampires eyes on me, but everyone in the room turned there red eyes to stare in amazement. All the attention made me blush and gave me stage fright; I wanted to puke right then and there. Edward clasped onto my hand as Carlisle took charge.

"Aro, how lovely to see you again," he smiled. It was hard to imagine Carlisle had once lived her in this house helping these famous vampires.

"Carlisle, the pleasure is on me," Aro said stiffly. "Surely you have not forgotten Marcus and Caius," he said gesturing to a long haired man sitting in a large thrown and another older looking man observing us carefully.

"Of course not," Carlisle said turning to bow. "Like you have noticed we had rescued a human being and kept her under our wing," he said slowly. "Bella would have great potential for immortality and I'm sure we could work something out," he said folding his hands out in front of him. Aro studied me carefully and smiled one he had taken in my short dress and smoky eyes.

"I wonder, if Griffin would find any attraction towards her, it would he a shame to let a perfectly good vampire to go to waist," Aro said thoughtfully. He paced back for a moment and lit up. "Because I trust you Carlisle, I am sure that we can work something out if he does not," Aro smiled. I suddenly regretting wear this clothing that made me look attractive. Edwards grip tightened and a low growl formed in his chest.

Caius laughed and stood up, his blonde hair flowing. "I am starting to sense some mistakes that you have all made," his voice was swifter and sharp, cutting to the point. "I hope you have not done anything to endanger our race, especially for a worthless human," he chuckled.

"Caius," Marcus warned sitting up straighter.

"If there will be need for a punishment we have no problem finding Dimitri," Caius continued ignoring Marcuse's threat.

"Sit down," Marcus said standing up next to Aro.

"We can see the choices you have made put lots of vampires in danger," Marcus said his voice booming. "If you wish for the girl to live, we shall see if there is any use for her," he smiled.

"Now let's bring out the whole reason why we are here!" Aro smiled delicately. A tall man wearing a red cloaked walked out escorted by two muscular men. I couldn't make out the boys face until he stopped and I easily slipped the cloak off his body. All vampires stood up and hung there heads low until Griffin smiled and shouted,

"Rise!" His voice was strong and powerful. He looked from side to side taking in the crowds of vampires that studied him much like I did. From the look of it, he was around 5 feet 10 inches. His shaggy blonde hair gave him a reckless and badass look. His deep red eyes of course sent chills down my back but I couldn't help but be intrigued by his beauty. His face was perfectly proportional with big full lips.

"I thank you all so much for being here," he smiled. "It means so much that some of your would travel so far to see a newbie like me," as he talked I recognized a slight Australian accent. Compared to the other vampires he talked with an everyday tone, nothing unbearably polite and intelligent like Carlisle and Aro had. "I don't want to stand up here and just blabber so ill get to the basics. I came from a town in South Australia called Carrickalinga. I came to Italy two years ago to start collage at John Cabot University in the heart of Rome, but my learning was cut short by some unexpected changes that I had to be flexible for," Griffin said explaining his life.

I looked up at Edward and he squeezed my hands smiling. I still wasn't sure why Griffin had become a vampire and the reason why he didn't want to say was beyond me but I kept listening interestingly. "In Volterra my needs are simple and limited. I carry a special power that lets me control the inner thoughts of any mortal or immortal. I can make then think something or someone is there, but the only con is with my little experience my time is limited in planting the picture. We have also recently found out I can direct feelings. More then just controlling them, but I can make someone get so upset they put there life to an end," Griffin said his face stoned.

The ability clearly showed just how powerful Griffin was and when I thought it would fear me, the only feeling I felt was excitement and awe. I looked over at Jasper and saw a small smiled creep onto his face when he heard this. Alice whispered something in his ear quietly and he smiled giving her a small kiss on her lips. The gesture was cute and playful but it still made my ache for a normal relationship.

"Now that we have cleared thing up," Griffin smiled. He raised his arm to Aro who gladly stood up and stepped forward.

"It appears we still have a couple things to go over with individuals. Marcus, how about you lead our guests to the seating area in the courtyard," Aro suggested. He nodded swiftly and leap of the stage walking swiftly to the huge wooden doors. All vampires stood up and walked out, but the Cullen's stayed seated.

"Bella sit down," Edward said guiding me back down with his hand. "We need to catch up with Aro." When the room was empty Griffin walked forward escorted by Aro and Dimitri whose expression looked dark. We finally stood up and met them half way. Aro took Esme's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Dearest Esme," he grinned. "Pleasant to see you. Carlisle, family is looking fabulous!" he said giving Carlisle's hand a quick shaking.

"Hello Griffin it's wonderful to meet you," Carlisle said. Griffin stayed composed and gave Carlisle a short nod.

"How about we start on good manners. Tell us you intentions with this human," Caius said. Edward let go of my hand and walked forward.

"She seems to carry some sort of trait that night be useful. I cannot read her mind and it might be some short of shield that is not letting me read her head," Edward explained.

"How long has this been going on for?" Griffin asked thoughtful.

"As long as she's been with us," Edward answered.

"How are you sure it's not just you?" he asked again. Edward shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"I suppose we are not 100 percent confident but we have our theories," Edward said.

"How long until Jane and Alec arrive?" Aro asked lightly.

"Not until tomorrow," Caius said. There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke.

"When do you plan on turning her? It has been to long already," Aro said a tad irritated.

"We didn't want to change her young, there would be no use in her was a child. We were planning on sometime soon, a year at the most," Carlisle chimed in.

"Where would she be useful? She is only a human, nothing special," Aro said snottily. 

"She would be very useful as a vampire, and I know a great warrior as well," Edward said hinting at a smile.

"How does Bella feel about this?" Griffin asked. All eyes landed on my and I knew the question was more directed towards me then Edward. I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"I've live with vampire as long as I can remember. I know everything about them and I even know some famous moves. It's almost an honor to have legendary vampires wanting me to join them," I said lightly. Aro smiled brightly and Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

"Said like a pro," Griffin smiled. He walked over and combined a hand through my hair and tilted me head back. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I thought he was going to kiss me but his hand dropped down and he laugh as Edward shot him a glare.

"She's so weak, it's almost a shame to let her not live on with immortality," Caius said, his eyes glued to me. I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not so I gave a small smile. Aro met my eyes and they pierced mine for several long moments.

"What's in it for us?" Aro asked, his eyes finally tearing away from me.

"What do you plan on getting out of this?" Edward asked with a slight challenge in his voice.

"Silence boy this does not involve you," Aro said sternly turning back to Carlisle. Edwards's eyes shot angrily at Aro but kept his mouth shut.

"It all depends on what you want from this," Carlisle said at ease.

"We want her here, with us," Aro said after a long silence. All of the Cullen's seemed to shift a little as if that put things into perspective. "I see the bond you all posses, I do not understand it, but I see it," Aro smiled. "Bella will live on the fourth floor along side Jane, Alec, Griffin and Dimitri. Caius, Marcus and I live on the third. You all are welcome to stay on the guest floor for as long as you pleas," Aro decided.

"We are so grateful you would welcome you home to us, but I think some complications might be made because of out different diet," Carlisle said. Aro thought to himself and Edward scuffed, not liking his thoughts.

"We can only give you this offer. Bella can train with Dimitri and Alec in the battle room to get caught up," Aro said.

"I think we need to deny the offer," Edward said rudely. I elbowed him the gut but he didn't flinch.

"Then the girl will be killed. Such a shame," Aro smiled wickedly. Dimitri strode over but before anything could happen Edward put himself in my way. Carlisle spoke up quickly.

"Maybe the decision should be up to Bella, I'm sure she wants to get to know Griffin a little more."

"Great idea," Caius smiled. 

"Griffin, why don't you take Isabella out for a little while? The rest of you, go to the courtyard and enjoy the rest of the night," Aro smiled. My heart jumped at the though of being with Griffin alone and I bet my face turned a pale white.

"Enjoy the rest of the night?" Edward said in shock. "Where are you taking her?"

"You need to calm down! She is just a human, go to the courtyard before something bad happens," Aro ordered his face strict.

"Just a human? She's not just some ordinary human!" Edward yelled.

"Emmet, Jasper get him out of here," Carlisle said lightly. When Emmet turned to grab Edward he didn't struggle. He looked me straight in the eyes and left them there until he was to far away for me to see.

"I am so dearly sorry," Carlisle said bowing his head down, a sign of respect.

"No bother Carlisle," Aro smiled. "Now everyone lets enjoy the rest of this evening."

Later Griffin and I sat in an enchanted garden inside the library. It was filled with every type of flower possible, unbelievable colors and smells came off giving me an overwhelming happiness. We sat on the balcony, our feet dangling over under a pink dog wood tree, full in bloom. "I feel like we have a connection. I was only changed a month ago, you're the closest thing to normal for me," he smiled. I felt funny listening to him compliment me, I barley even knew him.

"What was it like?" I asked lightly.

"It hurt, for a month my throat never stopped burning. And my neck ached for weeks," Griffin said.

"Why did you do it?" I asked again.

"My father was killed by vampires," he said solemnly. "I figured becoming a vampire would do something, anything to erase the memory and make me understand why they did it. Now I just have to live with the fact I can never see my sisters again, and that I have become the monster that killed my dad," he explained.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "Why did they want to change you?"

"They like the revenge I had; all the anger is good for battle. I showed them my moves and everything I had learned in karate and all the moves I knew with a sword. They liked the ambition, so they did it," he said quietly trailing off.

"Why do they want me?" I questioned.

"They need pairs mostly. Alec and Jane, Aro and Marcus, Caius and Dimitri it's all in order to defend and train for in battle. But they like that you know so much, that you have a lot of knowledge about vampires and humans. It's a good combination," he shrugged.

"That's all?" I asked.

"I would like you for my own, once we know more about each other of course," he smiled causing me to blush. I knew if Edward where hear Griffin would already be dead. Normally I wouldn't like all the attention but I was sick of Edwards's overprotection and ready to rebel. "Your eyes are beautiful. It's a shame there going to be red soon," he said.

"Wow that really puts things into perspective," I whispered.

"At least your poor boyfriend won't be here to know," he laughed. "He wouldn't want you killing precious humans," he said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?"

"Aro is sick of the outburst. Do you really think Edward will last that long living here knowing that he can't have you?"

"He will fight back," I said immediately wanting to protect and defend Edward.

"He will be dead before he can try."


	7. Chapter 7

I was starting to like Griffin less and less the more he talked about war and Edwards's death. When he dismissed me I ran back into Edwards cool arms and let him whisper reassuring words to me. All I wanted to do was go back home and for once, forget about becoming a vampire. Later that day we were back in Forks and Edward and I sat lounging on the small brown couch in my light purple room.

"All I want is to become a vampire and live with you, here in Washington," I said fiddling with my fingers. Edward smiled down at me and pulled me into his embrace.

"There are rules about vampires Bella, and even though I hate saying this the Volturi isn't going to let this one off easy. But ill fight back," he whispered. Griffin's words echoed in my head and made me shutter and pull tighter to Edward.

"Good," I whispered. There was a moment of comfortable silence as Edward played with my hair, then he spoke up.

"Bella, Carlisle thinks its time to start fresh and move again," he said. At first his words didn't mean anything to me. I didn't have many friends in Forks, and it wasn't like I cherished anything here.

"I don't want to leave things unsettled with Jacob then," I said. Edward nodded understandingly and kissed my forehead. "Where would we go?" I asked.

"Were not quite sure yet, most likely somewhere in Oregon like in Bend where we already own a house. It just needs a little fixing up to do," he assumed.

"Does it fit everyone's conditions?" I asked awkwardly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Its much like Forks but I find it more beautiful. Its got a big lake and beautiful mountains and forest. You'll like it there," he told me.

"What about college?" I asked lightly.

"You tell me, I will go where you want to go," he said automatically.

"That's not possible," I said feeling guilty.

"It isn't?" he questioned.

"You cant live in New York city, that doesn't fit your conditions. Besides, the more I think about it, if I'm going to become a vampire I have my whole life to go to college. I don't need to go right after graduation. We can explore the world first," I smiled up at him.

"I love you my beautiful Bella," Edward whispered looking into my eyes with all sincerity. I smiled lightly and gave him a long affectionate kiss. When I pulled back he pulled me in once more to kiss my cheek. I later fell asleep cuddled onto his chest.

"Bella! Wake up," I heard Alice shout as she shook me rapidly. I blinked a couple times getting used to the bright lights and squinted at her. "Your furry friend is here," Alice snickered. It took me a moment to realize Alice was talking about Jake. I jumped out of bed in surprise.

"What?" I asked quickly. Alice already had jeans and a tank top out and demanded me to put them on. I quickly brushed my teeth before Alice shooed me out the door. Sure enough Jacob sat on the patio steps with his head in his hands. "Jake?"

"Bella!" he said in relief quickly getting up. "You're still human?" he asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you," he said wrapping his arms around me. I shrugged away and crossed my arms. "What?" he asked looking hurt.

"You ignored me for weeks and didn't answer any of my calls. Do you really think you can walk in here and expect I was okay with any of this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella; I had so much going on. So much has changed, I found out all about the Cullen's and I went mad. Then I found out all about who I really was and-" he stopped abruptly and blushed. "You probably already know," he said quietly. I did feel bad that Jacob was going through so much and I knew I shouldn't be mad at, especially with us leaving soon.

"Yeah I already know," I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I probably pressured you and put you through so much," he said looking down at his feet.

"Jake, were moving soon," I said casually. His eyes bugged out as if he didn't believe me.

"But Bella," he started but I jumped in and explained.

"If it were up to me I wouldn't. But we have to do it to protect the Cullen's." I said trying not to get agitated to quickly.

"So now you have to pay the extent for there lives?" he said getting frustrated.

"The extent? Without them I would be dead Jacob, I owe them _my_ life. I just didn't want to leave things between us bad. This might be the last time I see you and-" I started but Jacob cut me off by pushing his lips on top of mine. I struggled to pull out of his grasp but it was too hard and I eventually got lost in the bliss of his kiss. I got so caught up in the feeling the mingling of his tongue against mine felt that I didn't hear the door open until Edward had punched Jacob and had him in a head lock.

"Edward!" I cried running over to him.

"Don't you dare ever kiss her again! She isn't your whore, you can't come running in and just make out with her, you got me?" Edward yelled. Jacob didn't miss a beat, he launched out of Edwards hold and punched him back, luckily Edward was unbreakable and 10 times fast as he caught Jacob and threw him onto the ground. "Do you hear me?" he yelled again.

The smell of a rusted metal filled my nose and I panicked as I realized it was blood. A red gooey liquid oozed from the top of Jacobs head. Jake lifted his hand up to touch his scrapped head and looked at his hand in shock. "What are you going to do now leech?" Jacob taunted. Jake was so furious he started to shake. His whole body thrashed and seized until the human boy was exchanged with a massive wolf. I jumped back and screamed and before I had a chance to run Edward grabbed me and pulled me behind him, shielding me him from the beast.

"Jacob, back off. Don't do something you will regret, turn around and walk home," Edward said calmly. Jacob hissed and snapped his chomps at Edward. "Jacob, I'm serious. You win, I loose. Now go home, now!" Edward said loosing his calm edge. With one more lunge and a hiss Jacob ran off. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this," Edward said coldly. I nodded quickly and left a moment of silence to linger in the air. Finally Edward laughed to himself and shook his head, "I can't believe you," he murmured.

"Edward, it's not what you think," I said lightly.

"Not what I think? Are you serious Bella? How long are you going to do this, how long are you going to toy with me before you realize that the whole reason you're giving your life up is for me? Am I just some game, do you even want me?" he shouted.

"How can you even say that!" I yelled back furious.

"How cant I?" he back fired. "You were just all over that sick mongrel one day after doing that to me," Edward yelled. I took a step back to put some open space between us.

"Edward-" I started.

"No," he cut in. "I'm done," he said walking back inside and slamming the door. Without thinking I ran after Edward up to where he had locked himself in his room.

"Edward please," I begged quietly knocking on the door. "Just let me explain," I cried to him.

"Bella give me some space okay?" he asked lightly. Tears lined the rim of my eye lids as I grabbed my coast and got into the car. By the time I pulled into the book store parking lot I had too much on my mind to process what had happened. There was too much on my mind that I didn't even notice the huge pickup truck roaring 70 miles per hour in my direction. My thoughts rang of only Edwards beautiful face as I closed my eyes and painfully went to sleep.

Edward point of view

"This isn't like her," Esme cried invisible tears. Carlisle rubbed her back and gave me a sympathetic smile. I groaned and picked up my cell dialing Bella's number again. Where could she be? Just then the door slammed open and Jasper rushed in. within seconds I had read him mind and was already in the car honking my horn. The others cried out and sprinted to the car pilling in once Jasper had told them where Bella was.

"Alice said she would head straight to the hospital for Bella," Jasper said quietly, but his attempt to calm the car down was a fail as I stepped on the pedal and sped to the hospital.

"Joan, you need to let my family and myself in, Bella has been in a car accident just outside the book store and she was rushed in her for immediate surgery," Carlisle rushed. The women's face went pale and she nodded instantly making a quick phone call and notifying us what room she was in.

"Jasper," Alice whispered running into her mate's arms. Jasper wrapped his body around hers and sat down on the small chair with Alice on his lap. She cried silently and I quickly ready her mind. It was my entire fault! She ran away because of me, and if I would have let her in nothing would have happened.

"She was in a car accident and got a severe head injury. The doctors are giving her surgery on her right leg. Part of the bone shattered when it got caught in the steering wheel," I told the others. Esme and Carlisle walked to the other empty chair and sat stunned. Emmet and Rose grabbed hands and sat down on the floor next to a childrens book shelf.

The rage grew the longer we waited and I couldn't take it any longer. I punched the painfully white wall making a huge imprint. I slid down the wall and let my head fall into my hands and I let out a cry.

"Edward it isn't your fault. It was an accident," Carlisle said reassuringly. I shook my head and groaned.

"It's all my fault, don't you see? I pushed her away and she got angry. None of this would have happened!" I yelled. I knew it was wrong to take my anger out on Carlisle but my last string had broke and my anger was starting to ball up and threatened to come out in every sentence I spoke. "I'm a monster," I whispered.

"Cant you go in there and see what's happening?" Alice asked Carlisle quietly. Jasper still had his arms around her and I felt a pain of guilt. Everyone protected there loved ones. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, they would never let anyone hurt them. Now I was the only one who had let my love down, I failed her.

"It's not my job to do that work. Bella will be fine, she's in good hands," he said. We all waited; hour after hour we sat without talking. It seemed like days before the doctors came out of the rooms wearing there blue scrubs and smiled at the family.

"Carlisle, Esme," he acknowledged. The family stood up and walked towards Dr. Sepack.

"John, how is she?" Carlisle asked shaking his hand. John let out a long sigh and smiled.

"She's lucky to be alive. The car hit her on the left side. She shattered a bone in her leg but it's been fixed. She will need extensive care, make sure she gets crutches and attends physical therapy. The head trauma was the worse part. It will take awhile to recover, just rest is the treatment. Don't put her through any stress for awhile," he smiled. "Bella will have to stay in the hospital for another day but, you all are so lucky to have such a beautiful health daughter," he smiled.

"Thank you John that means so much. When can we see her?" he asked. I prayed we didn't have to wait a minute more because I was starting to get impatient and nervous.

"Nurse Rickson is going to set up a new IV and give Bella some medicine. She isn't awake yet but we assume she will be within an hour. You're welcome to go in whenever the nurses are done," he instructed. With one last thank you Dr. Sepack walked away.

The second the nurses walked out of Bella's room my family let me go in to visit Bella. I pulled a small stool next to her bed and lightly stroked her hair out of her face. The only marks that covered her face were the small cuts on the side of her left cheek. I rubbed them and immediately wanted to make the pain go away. Bella suddenly shift and took in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked around the room in confusion until her eyes landed on my.

"Edward?" she asked lightly. I could see the pain on her face as she tried sitting up straight and I instantly guided her back down.

"Shh I'm here, I won't leave you," I whispered to her. She looked around again and cried out in pain. She tried shifting her leg but the big cast prevented her from going anywhere.

"Am I going to die? Does this mean your going to change me?" she asked. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"No Bella, your going to recover fine on your own," I sighed.

"Edward. I'm so sorry," she murmured lightly. I nodded at her innocent face and smiled.

"I know, no matter what you do or who you have feelings for, I will always love you," I said choking on my own words.

"But I only love you," she smiled weakly. I bent over and kissed her tender lips and let her drift back to sleep as I cradled her in my arms.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks R&R**

**~Sopia**


	8. Chapter 8

I had gotten exceptionally grateful of my family the next week. It was the first time I realized we were in this together, no matter how tough times will get. Bella called from in her room and within a second I was in there helping her prop her leg up and serving her breakfast.

"I just need a drink, you don't need to do all this Edward," she blushed. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yes I do," I whispered. I heard Alice's thoughts from miles away and froze.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked attentively but my mind was set on Alice's desperate thoughts begging for me to bring Carlisle to her. I quickly dropped the book in my hand and sprinted down the stairs.

"Carlisle!" I shouted loudly but the room was empty and I started to panic.

"He's on his way from work what's wrong?" Rose asked coming from upstairs.

"It's Alice," I started. Rose stopped in shock and Emmet gave her hand a hard squeeze.

"What?" he asked lightly, his usual cocky attitude was replaced with all sincerity.

"She found a human in the woods," I said. All of Emmet's sincerity vanished and he chuckled.

"Again?" he asked.

"Emmet! The human was attacked by something; she's in Alice's arms dying!" I spat at him. Emmet stopped laughing and we all launched out the door to where Carlisle had just pulled. His nostrils swarmed with the warm smell of blood and he looked at me confused.

"Alice found someone hurt, she wants to change her or else she's going to die," I explained. Carlisle looked at me like I was kidding but when he saw my panic emotion he ran into the woods and followed the scent of blood.

Bella Point of View

Edward had run out in such a hurry I didn't have time to ask where he was going. I knew he was in trouble, Edward almost never panicked, and he most certainly never left me alone without a clue of what's going on. I struggled to get out of bed but once I finally did I hopped over to the metal crutches leaning on dresser. I quickly grabbed them and crutched down stairs. The door was flung wide open and I heard screams hissing through the night air.

I walked cautiously out side, but my crutches got stuck on the narrow door way and I almost tripped. Edward had me in his arms before I had a chance to hit the ground.

"Edward, your okay," I whispered in relief, taking in his musky scent.

"We need to talk," Edward said his voice distraught. My heart pounded and I looked at him nervously.

"Alice found a young girl in the woods a moment ago. She was screaming in pain it looks like something had attacked her, she had severe bite marks," he explained. My face flushed and I had a bad feeling about where this story was going. "Bella we had to change her, she was going to die," he whispered lightly. The words didn't sink in until I got dizzy and felt as if I was going to puke.

"Y-you turned a girl into a, v-vampire?" I stuttered. "Already?" I whispered.

"She had been left to die for hours Carlisle suspected, she had seconds before she was going to die," he explained. I stood silently looking up at Edward with angry eyes.

"I can't believe you; this is going to change everything now isn't it?" I asked in a harsh tone. When Edward didn't answer I yelled again. "Isn't it? All because you guys had to play Mr. Nice guy for everything my whole life is going to be different," I cried.

"Nothing will change Bella, I promise you," he said tilting my head so I was forced to look into his dark eyes.

"I have wanted to become a vampire for years and you find some random girl and bite her the second you get?" I asked hurt.

"Ill change you," Edward said. The words seemed to shock him just as much as him.

"Are you serious," I asked not wanting to ruin my only chance.

"Alice saw a vision, and Volturi are coming to check up on you. If they notice we changed that girl but your still not a vampire there going to be upset," Edward said. All this time becoming a vampire has seen so luxurious but in this moment I was frighten and scared.

"When?" I asked just barley getting my words out.

"Next week is when Alice suspects the Volturi will be coming, so ill give you a day to day goodbye," Edward decided. "I know this is what you want Bella but at least enjoy being a human while you can okay?" he asked lightly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Edward I'm in a cast up to my knee, what am I going to do when I'm crippled like this?" I asked. Edward gave a sly smile and pulled me close.

"I love you so much Bella, I cant even put it into words. I know you have been through a lot of pressure in your life because of our family, but I can't help but feel like I'm taking away something so important to you," he whispered while rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"Your taking away my humanity Edward, that all," I reassured him. He looked at me with his piercing eyes for a long moment before he spoke up.

"You never wanted children before?" the question stung for a moment because I have always wanted children, thinking about literally living forever without tiny feet running around the house was devastating but I knew this is where I belonged.

"Of course I want kids, but this is so much more important," I declared. Edward sighed and hugged me carefully like I was glass. "I want to meet her," I declared. Edward looked at me confused for a second but his expression softened and he shook his head.

"She's a newborn; it would be so dangerous to let her see a human especially since she's not even an hour old. Besides Esme and Carlisle are out talking and hunting with her," he said.

"I'm sick of hear that things are too dangerous, this might be the closest look into my future I will get, I don't care about risks anymore. You can protect me," I smiled coyly. I there myself into Edwards arm and kissed him passionately until it was enough to daze his memory and give in.

"How can I say no when you do these things to me," Edward smiled. I chuckled and jumped into Edwards's arms so he could carry me out front. A small fire was burning away and most of the family sat around it silently thinking. Edward sat down in the open arm chair and cuddled me into his chest so I wouldn't get cold. We wait awhile until Carlisle was close enough for Edward to hear his thoughts.

"There on the way home," he whispered in my ear, kissing just below it. I snuggled closer and let Edward entwine our fingers. When Carlisle and Esme were close enough that I could hear there feat crunching the leaves we all stood up. Edward took a protective stance in front of me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hello everyone," Esme smiled coming to my side and giving me a short hug.

"Hey," I said happily.

"I know this had been a very long and tense day, but we have someone to introduce to you all," Carlisle said motioning his hand to someone standing in the woods. A small girl around the age of 15 or 16 walked over. Her hair was a soft blonde and her once blue eyes were now blood red and starring thirstily at me with desire. "Everyone this is Aubrey Zanburge. Aubrey this is Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, and Bella, the human I was telling you about," Carlisle said.

Aubrey's eyes ran over me again and she quickly looked down once she noticed her, "I don't want to be a vampire, I should have died," she cried lightly making everyone feel bad for her.

"We understand its hard, but you will get used to our family and soon fit right in," Esme promised.

"I don't want to kill you Bella," she said quietly. I let out a sigh and walked forward, but before I could get closer Edward's hands were on my wrist.

"Don't," he said with stern eyes. I glared at him and shrugged away.

"I know you don't," I said. "I can't really relate to you, but I do know what it feels like to feel alone and so hopeless, you're going to do fine," I said comforting her. Her nostrils flared and she closed her eyes taking a deep breathe.

"I can feel your bond," she said randomly. We looked at her confused and when Aubrey opened her eyes she directed her vision towards Carlisle. "When we went hunting, it was so clear yours and Esme love, I can feel it on all of you," she whispered her soft voice like velvet.

"Interesting," Carlisle said, he went quiet concentrating on her words before Edward chuckled and shook hid head.

"No that's unlikely," he mumbled reading Carlisle's thoughts.. Carlisle shot Edward a warning glance then looked back at the newborn vampire.

"Edward and Jasper have special powers. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions or feelings," Carlisle explained. Fear shot through Aubrey's eyes and she took a step back.

"My thoughts are private," she snapped at Edward. Edward growled at her and took me into his arms. I let him pick me up this time and smiled at the vampire.

"It was nice meeting you," I said softly leaning my head against Edward broad shoulders.

"Bella we know this is a lot for you, but right now we don't have a place for Aubrey to stay-"Carlisle started but I rolled my yes and stopped him.

"I can stay in Edwards's room, Aubrey can take mine, no big deal," I smiled. Even though Aubrey couldn't sleep anymore it probably would help to have some personal place to think on her own. I breathed in a sigh and looked around at the golden eyes staring at me. These were the faces I would see everyday for a life time, I smiled to myself and let Edward carry me away to our bedroom.

Edward laid me down softly onto his bed. We got situated under the covers and Edward pulled the blankets up snuggling close to me. "Edward did you ever want kids?" I asked after a comfortable silence had ended.

"I hadn't thought about it much, having kids wasn't on the top of my priority list. I guess having kids would be nice," he said running his long fingers through my hair. Edward let his lips linger over mine for several minutes before he continued. "But this is the way I am, who I am more like it. I can't have kids and I feel like I'm taking that away from you," he said.

"Well you're who I want to be, so you're not taking away anything," I promised placing my lips back onto his. After several moments our bodies were tangled and somewhere in between the intense kissing Edwards shirt had landed on the ground.

"What would I do without you," he smirked. Before I could give him a smart ass comment Rose opened the door and froze in her place. I'm sure if she could blush her cheeks would be red because mine were flaring. Edward chuckled and rolled off of me cradling me.

"Sorry Rose," he muttered in amusement.

"Oh, that's okay, I just hope your being responsible," she said looking down at the ground.

"Of course," he smiled, "And when we don't it wont be any of your damn business," Edward hissed.

"I'm serious you two," she warned. "Carlisle wants to take to you Edward," she said, Edward sighed giving me a quick kiss.

"Ill be back," he winked at me. My cheeks got even redder and I smiled as Edward buttoned his jeans back up and threw on his shirt covering his beautiful abs. Once Edwards's swift body had glided out he door, Rose walked in the room with a stern look on her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bella," she warned.

"Nothing was happening Rose," I reassured her quickly.

"I don't know how much I believe that, what on earth where you to doing," she asked outraged. I gave out a laugh and smiled,

"I think you know what we were doing," I chuckled.

"Your 17, behave," she said annoyed.

"You're right I am 17, and that's sure as hell old enough to kiss my boyfriend," I stated a little annoyed.

"A boyfriend who was half naked, my lord I though you two were going to rip each others close off!" Alice squealed excitedly running into the room. "Was anything going to happen?" she asked with a big grin.

"Alice! Don't encourage her," Rose yelled.

"Okay look! Neither of you are my parents, you can't tell me not to kiss my boyfriend. No Alice, nothing was happening," I sighed. Alice pouted and Rosalie looked upset.

"Want me to go get Esme and have her yell at you?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie! Cut it out, leave Bella alone. Alice, its none of your business what going on. Now get out of here, me and Bella are busy," Edward smiled mischievously. Alice smiled and ran out and Rose scoffed.

"When she gets hurt this is your fault Edward," Rose said before storming out. Edward slammed his door shut and walked over to me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's mad because she thinks your going to get pregnant. She's jealous I guess," he said taking me under the covers.

"Oh," I said blankly. "What did Carlisle want?" I asked.

"Nothing important," he smiled kissing my nose. I laughed and peeled his shirt off again. "Where were me my love?" he asked. I laughed and pulled Edward to me.


	9. Author Note:

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry it's been taking so long, I feel terrible I haven't updated. I've had a lot or family problems going on including a family death so I've been a little cramped for time. I promise that I will update as soon as possible, thanks for understanding,

Soph


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for being so kind and supportive it means a ton!**

I truly believe Edward was going to follow through on this promise to change me. I knew it was going to be really hard to finally turn me into a vampireM but times were getting more dangerous and we couldn't risk having me human for another day. The only promise Edward made that came true was that the Volturi would be returning soon and yet I remained human.

Alice came bounding gracefully down the stairs with Jasper trailing behind her, "Alice," he warned quietly under his breath. Alice rolled her eyes and danced over to where Edward was sitting. From where I was eating my cereal at the breakfast bar I could just hardly see Alice whispering something to Edward and his eyes going wide. Edward frantically looked at me then back to Alice to speak some more.

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating. I wasn't in the mood to hear who else wanted to kill me, and I decided I wasn't going to get involved in there vampire drama. I finished eating and started walking to go take a shower when Alice ran over and blocked my way. I shot her a deathly glare, "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Esme is thinking that we should head up to our new house in Oregon and see what needs to be fixed," Alice said. For being in complete panic a second ago she now seemed surprisingly calm.

"I thought Emmet and Jasper were going up there tomorrow," I said.

"They were but…. We had some change of plans," Alice smiled.

"Fine but I need to shower," I said trying to walk past her. Alice glided back in front of me and gave a sheepish smiled.

"Aubrey is upstairs taking shower; could you give her a second?" Alice asked. Normally this would be a good time to shout at Edward about how I could go upstairs if he would have changed me, but I was too tired to fight.

"Whatever," I said trudging over to the family room. Edward looked up from the book he was reading to smile, but I didn't acknowledge him as I turned on the TV and flipped randomly through the channels.

After a long silence Edward suddenly spoke up, "You're really going to like Oregon Bella. It's amazing there. They have the most spectacular views," Edward smiled. I continued ignoring him and finally decided on a discovery channel that toured tropical islands. "Please talk to me. Are you mad were moving?" Edward asked desperately.

"I don't care that were moving," I spoke for the first time. "I'm mad that were moving so you can keep avoiding changing me. We cant just move and expect the Volturi not to find us," I said.

"That's not the only reason why were moving. I think we all need a fresh start, somewhere to start over again," he explained in a soft voice.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"That's not the only reason you're mad," Edward sated. I shook my head and pretended to act distracted with the show playing. "I'm sorry," Edward said walking over to sit next to me. My heart jumped at how close he was sitting.

"For what?" I challenged.

"Everything, I can't help to think about what kind of life you would have had if we didn't bring you into this life. It would be so much better that what you have now," he said.

"No," I argued. "No matter how badly I want to meet my parents, I'm sure they don't even come close to what Carlisle and Esme are to me. They didn't want me Edward and without you guys I wouldn't have had a better life, I would be dead," I could tell that really got to Edward because his nostrils flared and he looked away from me.

"Just give me time," he said.

"I gave you 18 years, how much more do you want?" I asked. When Edward didn't answer I got up and started walking away.

"Wait," Edward begged running after me and grabbing my hand.

"Edward I'm ready," I heard a voice trail down the stairs. I confusingly glanced behind me to see Aubrey dressed in black exercise clothes. She abruptly stopped and looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized.

"Ready for what?" I asked turning to face Edward.

"Just some training stuff," Edward said quietly.

"Training stuff? You're teaching her how to fight in a battle?" I asked accusingly.

"It's just in case of emergency Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah you can watch if you want," Aubrey offered. I snorted and pulled away from Edward.

I looked into her angry eyes noticing they were slowly loosing there dark black shade. "Yeah on the sidelines, where you should be," I snarled at her before walking away.

"Bella don't do this," Edward sighed.

"I'm not doing anything but packing," I snapped before running to my room.

I peeked outside the curtain of my window. Aubrey hovered over Edward while he demonstrated a move involving tons of back hand springs and kicking motions. I watched jealously as Edward laughed at Aubrey's attempt to mimic his moves. I angrily shut the curtains and went back to packing my almost empty room, the feeling of betrayal still hanging over my head.

Edwards Point of View

After I helped Aubrey with her training most of my body was covered in mud and I tried to ignore the fact I smelled like trash. I threw my shirt in the hamper and started unbuttoning my jeans when Bella walked in with a suitcase in her hand. Her eyes skimmed over my shirtless body and she quickly looked away going back to sit next to a pile of clothes. "Hey," I mumbled. I pulled on a clean white shirt and sat down next to her. "Do you want any help?" I asked Bella.

"Nope," she said folding a shirt and placing it into the empty suitcase.

"Bella-" I started.

"Don't," she cut me off. "Next time your going to hit on Aubrey don't make it so obvious," Bella snapped. I looked at her in awe.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and outraged.

"Just stop it Edward. Everything was perfect when you promised to change me, and now it's all going down hill," she sighed. The picture of Bella cold and pale flickered into my mind ad I quickly shook it away, the image was too painful.

"Whatever," I groaned getting up. I was too tired to argue "Were leaving in twenty minutes, I'm going to shower," I said walking away.

Bella Point of View

Almost everything was packed but a couple of books sitting on the shelve. I grabbed a plastic bag and threw them in when a small piece of paper fell out of an old looking book. I picked it up and opened the crinkled yellow piece of paper. At the top is said Isabella Marie Swan and bellow were details on my birth. A line said parents and my jaw opened when I saw two signatures neatly written on the top of the line.

"What's that?" Edward asked coming out of the shower.

"How come you never told me you had my birth certificate?" I asked till staring at the piece of paper. Edward was silent for a moment and then I heard him sigh.

"Carlisle got it from the hospital when you were little. He found it in some old documents, we thought it would be best not to tell you about it," he said guiltily..

"I have been wondering about my parents for years," I said but for some reason I couldn't be angry. "Rene and Charlie Swan," I said. The words rung on my tongue and it made me smiled. "What if they still live here?" I asked excitedly searching for my laptop.

"Bella stop, they don't we already checked years ago," Edward said but I wasn't going to let him stop me. I quickly logged on and opened up Google before typing in Charlie Swan into the browser. "Wait," Edward begged grabbing my computer.

"Give it back!" I shouted.

"How will this help knowing who they are?" he asked.

"I want to know he gave birth to me! Who brought me into this world, is that so bad?" I asked reaching for my computer. Edward looked pained and after a long moment he gave me my laptop. After searching Rene Swan and finding nothing I decided to try Charlie. I typed his name in and name links popped up. I clicked on the first link and a picture of an older looking man in a police suit smiling infront of a station popped up.

"It looks like he lives in Florida," Edward said.

"How can you tell?" I question.

"It's all the places he's served as an officer. The last one posted is Florida," he said logically. My heart stopped and I sighed.

"Oh," I whispered disappointingly.

"I'm sorry Bells," Edward said, I shook my head and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting to find anything useful. Let's just finish packing," I declared. With one last glance and the screen I shut the laptop.

Edward and I were lying on the bed together waiting for Esme to come home with more boxes, when a small knock came from the door. "Come in," Edward said. Aubrey walked into the room wearing shorts that hung low on her hips and a belly shirt. Edwards's eyes widened when he saw the small ring pierced into her bell and he looked away quickly.

"Esme's home," Aubrey smiled walking into the rom. In her hands were three big boxes. "She wants to leave in a couple minutes so use your vampire speed and get packing," Aubrey insisted setting the boxes down.

"If only I had it," I mumbled untwining myself from Edward and sitting up.

"Well I do, need some help?" she asked. Edward said yes at the same time I shouted no. He gave me a stern look and I reluctantly gave in.

"Why don't you wrap the pictures and trinkets in bubble wrap and put them in that box?" Edward directed.

"Who's is this?" Aubrey asked picking up a couple photos. One of the photos was of Edward and I and I was no more then 13. It was a beautiful picture in black and white. We both sat by a window and a stream of light brushed over our heads creating an angelic glow. Edward looked down at me and I looked up at him, our expressions were both serious and loving. Another one of the pictures was of me and I was around 3. I was sitting on Emmet's shoulders holding Rosalie's hand. I looked tired but the smiles on our faces were broad.

"Bella," Edward said studying the pictures. I wondered if the same longing feeling lingered in Edwards's chest.

"Back when things were normal," I sighed snatching the photos out of Aubrey's hand and setting them in the box.

"Bella? Wow you're so gorgeous! Do you really mean she's been with you for that long?" she asked in awe. I shot Aubrey a deadly glare and she automatically shut her mouth.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," Edward said, our eyes met for a long moment. It seemed as if he was trying to ready my mind but after a couple seconds he looked away.

"Oh good you guys are done," Rosalie said coming up. She wore a pretty sundress that showed off her long legs. "Is that from Lake Ford?" Rose asked picking up the picture Aubrey was packing. Rose laughed and handed it to Emmet who had just came up to help carry boxes. "Do you remember this Em? Bella was practically falling asleep on you," she chuckled, handing it back to Aubrey.

"Don't pack that," I insisted grabbing the photo and the framed picture of Edward and I.

"Why?" Aubrey asked rudely.

"Because I want it," I snapped.

"What is your problem Bella?" Edward asked aggravated. "You have been like this all day," he declared.

"Nothing is wrong!" I shouted at him. His golden eyes looked offended and after a long glance he grabbed a packed box.

"Why don't you go wait in the car, we will be down soon," he said.

"Time out? I'm not three anymore," I said ignoring the others in our room.

"Stop acting like it then," Edward said coolly walking past me.

"Can you give us a second Aubrey?" Rose asked. Aubrey nodded and walked swiftly out of the room.

"What's bothering you Bells?" Emmet asked confused.

"Everything," I sighed. "But it doesn't matter; this isn't about me right now. Esme will be waiting lets go."

We started out to the car to go to our new house, maybe this would be good. A new house, a fresh start, if only Edward and I could start over…

**I feel terrible its been so long! I thank you guys all again for being so supportive! Thanks R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

The house was truly magical. It looked like someone had torn a page out of her fairy tale book and designed a house to match it. The house was massive, and it must have sat on at least 3 acres of land and if you squinted your eyes you could see thousands of trees forming a forest. The mansion was a soft grey that almost looked blue. It had thousands of windows, each having there own unique design.

I thought nothing could be more insane until Edward got a wicked smile on his face and brought me to the back year. I gasped in shock. Connected to the house was a comfy porch filled with furniture and a fire pit. The back yard had a small stable to the right; it looked like a barn from where I stood. To the left was a small pound and little garden filled with flowers.

If it were even possible the inside was even more gorgeous. Two stairs stood in the middle of the door way that led up the balcony upstairs. The kitchen was brand-new with beautiful white granite, cherry cabinets and a breakfast bar.

"This is enchanted," I whispered walking past the living room which was even bigger then the kitchen and filled with furniture and a flat screen TV. "Nothing could make this house more perfect," I said to Edward who was following me around with a pleased smile.

"I think I know something that could," he said taking my hand. He led my up the stairs and we turned left at the top. After passing what looked like a thousand rooms we reached a set of doors with intricate carvings on them. "The people that lived here before us had the whole house redone. The kitchen, the bathrooms, they even hired people to come tear up the back yard," he explained.

"Someone had money to burn," I said astonished.

"It seems like it. There was only one room the lady didn't want to change," he said. I looked at the doors and smiled.

"I'm guessing this is it?" I asked.

"You're so smart," he grinned. Then he opened the doors. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Stepping through the doors was like going in time to an ancient ball room. There was a grand piano that sat in the middle of the marble dance floors. The walls were covered in amazing paintings and the huge windows had red drapes that fell over them creating a misty look in the room.

"Edward," I gasped. Before I could continue he grabbed me in my arms and took me into his arms.

"Shhh," he whispered. "You can ball room dance right?" he asked hid voice silky like.

"I learned in 5th grade I think," I stammered. He started to move his body and before I knew it we were dancing.

"That should be good enough," he smiled. My heart was filled with so much happiness. Edward and I danced forever and I let him make me feel like we lived in a fairytale.

"What am I going to do about college?" I asked. I tried avoiding the topic around Edward because it made him upset but I couldn't hold off any longer. Edward continued gliding my body along the ball room and shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Maybe I can wait, go next year?" I asked him.

"Why are you asking me?" he said.

"I don't know Esme and Carlisle had these big dreams and hopes for me. I feel like I would be disappointing them," I sighed. Edward locked his lips with mine and kissed me for a long moment.

"You will never disappoint them as long as you are doing what feels right," he insisted giving me quick peck again. We continued dancing until the ball room doors swung open and Alice came running through. 

"I knew I would find you two in here!" Alice giggled. She walked over to Edward and me and smiled happily.

"Isn't it magical?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Well we still have forever to get used to it," she smiled. Alice realized what she had said and looked away embarrassed. "Look Esme wants us to unpack so we can go out for dinner," she said before walking gracefully out. Edward stiffened and looked at Alice with an angry expression.

"Dinner?" I asked. Edward flashed me a smile and nodded.

"Well dinner for the human, it's just an excuse to get out and see the town. And for Alice and Rose to dress you up like a Barbie. Just wait until you see there bathrooms," he smirked.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, you're sure your okay with all this right?" Edward asked.

"Okay with all of what?" I asked.

"Moving, starting over, having to make new friends," he said.

"Edward I didn't have any friends. And it will be good to start over," I declared.

"Well that means I need to introduce myself," he said. I laughed and stepped back from him.

"Of course," I agreed.

"I am Edward Cullen, I may not be human and I may not have a soul but no one on this earth will love you more then I do," he said sincerely.

"Hey I just met you, you can't start flattering me yet," I reprimanded him.

"Sorry! What would your name be?" he asked me.

"Isabella," I told him.

"Well Isabella, the night awaits us," he smiled.

"Ha! Now you sound like you're from the olden days," I laughed.

"Well technically I am," he corrected me.

"True," I said.

"Just hurry up and get ready," he smiled giving me a peck on the lips.

"If I make it through there makeovers alive," I muttered kissing him back.

I have to admit, Alice only put a little makeup on me and it only took a couple of minutes.

"Why aren't you all getting ready?" I asked Alice and Rose. They both just shrugged and continued painting my nails. When we were finished I walked down the balcony stairs and went over to Edward.

"When you say were going to dinner who do you mean?" I asked him. Edward smiled and took my hand.

"You and I of course," he said.

"I thought we were all going," I said.

"Nope," he said casually.

"Why is it just us?" I asked.

"Are you upset it's just us?" he asked back.

"Of course not," I said quickly.

"The family had to settle in, they said it didn't really make sense for us all to go if you were the only one eating," he explained. "Besides I have a surprise for you, I thought you would want to get it alone," he smiled mischievously.

"I hate surprises," I groaned.

"I know," Edward chuckled. We ended up going to a small Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of town. Once we were seated I looked up at Edward.

"Okay were here, what the surprise?" I asked him.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth," he started.

"Okay," I said urging him on.

"Part of the reason why we decided to move so soon was because the Volturi is coming and we wanted to get far away," he explained.

"Why are they coming?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter because by the time they get here and realize we moved the problem will be solved," he said.

"The problem as in-"

"Yes, you staying human," he said.

"Your saying-" I started again.

"Were going to change you," Edward sighed. "Bella I feel really bad that it has to be this way. I wanted to change you because we wanted too not because we had too," he said. When I didn't answer Edward looked down. "Are you mad?" he asked.

"Of course not, if anything I'm happy. I just don't believe you," I said.

"I understand why you wouldn't but you have to trust me on this one," he said.

"I don't know if I can," I whispered.

"Bella, you don't get it. You are the most important thing in my life. This isn't about my family or the Volturi this is about you and me and the love we share. Ever sine I saw you in the forest all those years ago I knew you were special. You're so beautiful that it hurts to even think about your gorgeous brown eyes turning red, or your warm soft skin turning cold. That's why I didn't change you," he whispered. My heart swelled and I couldn't rip my eyes off of his.

"Then why do you think you can do it now?" I chocked out.

"Its one thing to think about you being a vampire, but it's another thing to think about what the Volturi will do once they find you still human," he sighed.

"Hey I'm Carmen can I start you out with some drinks?" Carmen the waitress said, interrupting Edward and I. Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time I ordered lemonade, and he didn't take them off to tell the waitress he didn't want anything. As soon as she walked away he continued.

"Please, trust me," Edward begged. I looked into his golden eyes and let them pierce me and make me feel loved.

"Okay," I finally decided. "I believe you. When is it going to happen?" I asked him.

"The family is at home now planning something out. The Volturi knows you are human so we have to wait until they are here, then we can change you," he said.

"Your going to change me right?" I asked him.

Edward hesitated for a moment then answered, "Of course."

"Why did you hesitate?" I asked him.

"We don't know what will happen once the Volturi gets here, Aro might want to do it," he said.

"No!" I shouted. A couple people turned to stare at me but went back to their dinners.

"I know, I will do everything I can to stop that from happening," Edward comforted me.

"Here is your drink what can I get you guys to drink?" Carmen asked. I hadn't looked at the menu once since we got here and I didn't even know what to get.

"We will take a bowl of sweet and sour soup," Edward said. He must have been here because he hadn't looked at the menu either.

"Is that all?" she asked. Edward nodded and continued on.

"What will happen once I become one?"

"Everything will change, but at the same time everything will be the same," he said. The comment didn't really help but I figured not to press the fact anymore.

"Is this why you were mad at Alice?" I asked Edward. He looked taken back for a moment then he compressed a controlled face.

"Yes," he sighed.

"You were scared because you knew you had to?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied again.

"Do Carlisle and Esme approve?" I asked.

"Bella again with this, they want whatever is best," he said.

"And this is best?" I said socked.

"Yes, Carlisle is the one who confronted me about his," he explained.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Me too," he whispered. "I w ill love you no matter what happens. You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to my live," his said.

"I love you too," I whispered holding his hands. Once we had finished dinner we met the Cullen's at home and sat down for a family meeting. It still amazed me once we drove up the drive way. The house was so big and beautiful I felt extremely grateful.

"Edward, why don't you start," Esme said.

"I have nothing to say. Everything is set," he said holding my hand form under the dinning room table. The dinning room had a large glass table with 12 chairs surrounding it. I big chandelier hung above our heads and a piano sat in the corner.

"How about we start with a date," Carlisle suggested. Aubrey sat at the end of the table looking miserable and event though it wasn't possible, exhausted.

"The Volturi is coming on the 4th," Alice chimed in.

"I know I don't have a say in this situation but it doesn't seem like you have thought this out," Aubrey said snottily. All our heads turned to glace at her. "You said the reason why you're changing her is so the Volturi doesn't get mad that she's still human, but she's going to be human the day they get here. Isn't that all they care about?" she asked.

The room fell silent and no body answered. "I know I don't know much about the Volturi but it seems like they could care less about the about human race. If I were you guys I wouldn't let the most powerful vampires in the world have access to the only thing they want dead at this point," she murmured getting up from the table. "Sorry to rain on your parade," she said.

It was the first time I ever saw Carlisle lost for words, we looked shocked and taken back. "She's right," Edward sighed.

"There's a lot more to this. Have you all forgotten Carlisle lived with them, he has earned his respect hasn't he?" I asked hopping Edward would say yes.

"It's a little but more difficult then that," Carlisle sighed.

**Sort of a filler but I'm getting to the end of this story so I needed to add this kid of chapter! I hope you guys liked it.**

**-Sophie**


	12. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

"So what does this change?" I asked Edward. Edward sat in the desk chair rereading a science book while I flipped through a magazine. The way his brow furred as he concentrated made him look like an angel.

"Maybe you and I can leave for when the Volturi gets here and I can change you somewhere else," Edward said.

"But we just moved in," I said.

"We would return in a year Bells, besides it might be nice not to have the pressure of the family on you when you get changed," he said.

"I would miss them," I sighed.

"You have forever to be with your family," Edward smiled.

"What if they come after us?" I asked.

"Why would they, they would have gotten what they wanted. There would be no reason too," Edward said. "Don't worry too much about this," he soothed me. "It will all work out."

"Can we leave soon?" I asked him.

"Whenever you want," he declared.

"How will you change me? Where will you do it?" I asked.

"Ill bite your neck," he said.

"I knew that," I mumbled.

"Bella you need to relax. Whenever you are ready we will leave together and ill change you. Ill stay with you the whole time and make sure everything goes well," he promised.

"And then we come home?" I asked.

"And then we come home," Edward agreed.

"I thought you would make a bigger deal about this," I said.

"It will only make you scared. It's best that when I do bite you, you're calm and ready," he smiled brightly.

"What if-"

"No," Edward interrupted. "No more questions or concerns," he told me.

"Fine," I huffed. There was a small knock on the door.

"Edward?" we heard Carlisle ask.

"Come in," Edward ordered sitting up straight.

"Hello," Carlisle smiled. "I think we should all talk," he said.

"Carlisle, Bella is nervous and I think it would be good if we just go with our instincts and this point," Edward said.

"Although that is exactly what I was thinking, that is not what this is about," Carlisle said. Edward glanced carefully at Carlisle and from where I stood it was obvious he was reading his mind. Carlisle went on to talk anyways. "Aubrey has left, Alice had a vision of her running to the Volturi," he explained

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"From what Alice saw she thinks that she is going to warn them, Aubrey is a new vampire and she doesn't know any better, she's frightened."

"What does this mean for us?" I asked. "I mean what is she really warning them, that Edward is changing me soon? That's what they want," I said trying to find something positive to hold onto.

"That is correct but it might speed up the process," Carlisle said looking at Edward now.

"No," Edward growled. He must have read something Carlisle was thinking and got upset.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"I was thinking maybe you and Edward should leave soon," he suggested. He heart started beating hard as I realized this was going to be quicker then I thought.

"I thought the idea was to savor her last moments being human?" Edward hissed.

"It is not my decision. Whatever you think is right will go, but from what I have experienced the best option would be to leave and do something memorable. Then change her," Carlisle said walking out of the room.

"Edward," I begged. "Please do it, just change me," I whispered.

"You will never understand," he said.

"But Carlisle does," I said.

"Fine," Edward said. His response was quicker then I imagined and I didn't expect him to say yes.

"Where will it be?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where do you want to do it?" he said.

"Here," I begged him.

"But then were leaving," Edward said. I nodded instantly and moved my hair away from my neck. Edward mobbed swiftly over to me and drew my neck to him. I help my breath and thought _this is it _but it wasn't. Edward kissed me tenderly on the lips then pulled away.

"If you truly want to do it here, we will. But wait until tonight when everyone is asleep," Edward said. I let out a breath and relaxed in his hold.

"Okay," I stuttered.

"I'm going to hunt," he sighed moving swiftly away from me and leaving me alone to think about my decision. I walked downstairs and found most of the Cullen's sitting on the porch. The sun was shinning and there skin sparkled making them all look like models. _A couple more hours and I could sparkle_, I thought. They all looked up at me looking oddly sad and I knew they knew Edward and I had decided finally.

"Come sit," Alice said patting an empty spot on the sofa next to her. I sat down and held Alice's hand tight.

"No matter what happens tonight we will always love and accept you for who you are," Esme smiled warmly.

"I don't want any of you to be sad. I will still be the same Bella, I don't want pity or sorrow," I said angrily. "You guys should be happy," I said.

"We are Bells, I'm happy I don't have to be so carful around you now," Emmet smiled widely. I smiled and laughed, happy that Emmet was one of the few people who looked forward to me being a vampire.

"I will finally fit in," I sighed getting up.

"But that's what made you unique," Esme said.

"I don't want to be unique. I want to be a vampire, and finally after 17 years that's what I can be," I said. I gave the Cullen's a confident smile before walking back inside the house. The Cullen's didn't have to be happy, but I was. As soon as Edward got home I ran into his arms. "I want to go now, just you and me," I decided.

"What happened?" he asked, holding me tight. "I thought we were going to do it here," he asked.

"I change my mind, your right I will feel pressured here. Can we just go?" I begged him.

Edward sighed and didn't answer right away. "If that's what you want," he smiled. "Than how can I argue," he chuckled.

"You cant," I smiled, while Edward placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"I think I know a place," he said. After a couple of minutes of vampire speed, Edward and Alice had packed our bags and loaded up the car.

"We'll see you soon Bella," Alice smiled. I was happy to see they had all cheered up a bit, even Esme and Carlisle stood on the porch with approving smiles, wanting to give us some space.

"I can't wait to see how you will look," Rose gushed.

"She will still be the same beautiful Bella," Edward incited. I grinned at him and got in the car.

"Of course she will be, nothing can change that," Alice smiled.

"I can't wait to beat her in every game we play," Emmet said back in his cocky attitude. Edward chuckled.

"Yeah right." We waved goodbye and drove off, it felt great to know I could return as an equal.

"So where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"Just trust me on this one. It will be magical," he said.

"Okay I trust you," I said closing my eyes and letting sleep overcome me.

That night I dreamt of the Volturi, but something was different. Aubrey stood in there clan with unbelievable red eyes and a wicked smile. I woke up with a strange and uneasy feeling. That was soon forgotten once we finally reached our destination.

"This is unbelievable, where are we?" I asked looking around the small island. By the time we had gotten there it was nearly 8 a clock

"Isle Esme," Edward answered. He smiled and laughed once he saw my astonishment. I had seen Edward laugh a lot lately and I liked this side of him. "Carlisle bought this Island for Esme. I figured it would be the perfect place for us because it's deserted and has good hunting ranges you can learn on," Edward explained. The idea of me hunting felt funny to think about but I decided I needed to embrace it because it would be my life soon.

"Look what Alice packed me," I said. We were inside the small house in a big bedroom. I showed Edward the small picture set in my bag. Edward took it and his face lit up.

"Look how little you used to be," he said. It was a picture of me when I was 6 playing with Barbie's Alice had gotten me. My hair was in to ponytails on the top of my head that made me look cute and childish. "Let's not think about that right now," he said setting the picture down and wrapping his arms around me. My heart skipped a beat once he placed his lips over mine and kissed me eagerly. After what seemed like forever Edwards lips glazed over my neck and kissed it tenderly.

"I have been in love with you for so long, and nothing not even if you're mortal or immortal will change that," Edward whispered in my ear as my heart started pounding.

"Do it," I begged him. He looked adoringly into my eyes and gave me a confident smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Edward asked me. It was hard to keep my head clear when he was kissing me so intensely.

"Ill want you forever," I declared preparing myself for the pain. He placed a long sincere kiss on my lips. Before I could realize what was happening there was a sharp pain that pierced my neck and I let out a small whimper. There was an agonizing ache that slithered all through my veins. I tried not to scream for Edwards's sake but I couldn't keep my mouth shut hard enough to stop myself. "I love you," I whispered before blackness surrounded me.

Edwards Point of View

I took in her beautiful mortal face and kept the last image of her being human in my mind while I bit her. It was the only thing that kept me strong while I smelled her delicious blood. "Edward," she cried out in pain. I wanted to stop the transformation and take every bit of pain away but all I could do was hold her hand and stroke her face. "I love you," she whispered. My heart swelled and I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered immediately. I knew that once she woke up as a vampire she might now remember any of this. I looked back to when we first found her stranded and hopeless, and was happy that she would never be taken away from me. She was mine forever. After what seemed like an eternity Bella opened her eyes. At first I was surprised to look into glowing red eyes. Bella had always been that brown eyed beauty. But after several moments I smiled at Bella and she jumped into my embrace.

No matter what happened to her, she would always be my beautiful Bella.

**I hope you guys liked it, I just wanted to say thanks so much for everyone who is being so kind and supportive! You guys are the best**


	13. Chapter 12 The End

Everything was different. My sense of smell was more vivid my sight was more vibrant and, everything I touched was more textural. Everything was different yet everything was the same. I couldn't help but feel a little sad that I had so easily left my human life behind. No more crying, no more blushing, never would I ever shiver anymore and of course I couldn't have kids.

Something I would never get used to was my new power. Edward told me it was one of the most dangerous powers and once when I talked to Carlisle over the phone he said only few vampires possessed it. I could reach into anyone's mind, mortal or immortal and get them to do anything I asked. I still wasn't great at it, and on vampires who were older and stronger it was harder to control. For now I could get weak humans to do anything from feel a certain emotion to kill themselves.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked. I had been changed nearly a year ago and yet my eyes still remained a light red. Everything felt so new still but I knew for a fact the Cullen's would help me, and finally I could return to my family.

"I want to swim there," I insisted. Having so much strength and endurance made me feel powerful and in control something I never truly felt until now.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Edward said for the millionth time. It got annoying at some points but Edward was just trying to help and I appreciated that about him. Sometimes he still treated me like glass, and in moments like this he had to be set straight. I quickly got dresses and pulled on a blue sundress. I then jumped into Edwards arms and kissed him with passion and intensity.

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" Edward asked once I finally pulled him apart.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I just do it because I love you, you know that right?" Edward asked a little unsure.

"Yeah I know," I smiled confidently. Edward beamed up and grabbed me, pulling me back into his embrace.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get more beautiful," Edward whispered in a honey covered voice.

"But I'm pale and gross," I insisted.

"No to me this is normal, I have lived with pale and cold my whole life," he chuckled.

"I guess your right, okay well let's go I don't want to keep anyone waiting," I said. Although I was a vampire I still got butterflies in my stomach at the thought of finally being with my family. I was so excited that I tore off without Edward and jumped into the ocean. "Come on Edward," I called.

While waiting for him I went under the water and explored everything under my feet. There were tiny fish and beautiful coral and I smiled because I knew I wouldn't need to take a breath of air. I giant splash caused me to scurry to the surface. Edward swam next to me with a big lopsided grin and I laughed.

"Race you," I smiled swimming off into the distance. Within only a couple of minutes we were almost across the water and about to get to the other side. Once we boarded a plane it felt like forever until we had finally landed near home.

"Can we run the rest?" I asked excitedly.

"Only if you promise not to beat me," he smiled.

"I can't make any guarantees," I laughed then tore off into the woods. When we were only a couple of feat away from the mansion Edward and I stopped running and entwined our fingers.

"This is it," Edward smiled kissing my forehead warmly.

"This is it," I repeated. We walked slowly up to the house in a comfortable silence. When we were only seconds away I saw Alice tear through the door and run at me, the biggest smile placed into her lips/

"Bella!" she cried. I ran into her arms and hugged her tight, so much emotion going through me. "I have missed you so much," she said squeezing me tighter.

"Me too," I whispered.

"You're so beautiful," she said pulling away from me. I hated hearing it but I knew it was true. In some way I seemed more radiant and bright and that made me look confident and happy all the time. We walked up to the house with Alice as she explained everything that happened this year. If I were human I would have no clue what she was saying, her lips moved a mile per hour. But with my good vampire ears I understood everything she said.

"My baby girl!" I heard Esme laugh. She ran over to me and gave me a long comforting hug. "Look at you!" she beamed twirling me around.

"Hello Esme," I smiled. After hundreds of hugs we all decided to sit down and talk at the dinner table.

"I just want to say I have missed you so much!" Rose cried. "We want to hear everything that happened, when did he bite you, how did he bite you?" Rose asked.

"Rose were not going to talk about that right now," Edward mumbled.

"It's fine Edward," I smiled. Edward brightened up at the sight of me being happy and he took my hand.

"He changed me the first day we got there so we had more time to adjust," I told them.

"Right that's smart," they nodded.

"I don't know how to explain it, but Edward was right. It was good to just be away and work everything out," I said.

"Do you think you will go to school?" Alice asked.

"We talked about that a little, I think it would be fun to go. The school year is just ending so I have a couple of months," I smiled.

"Bella whatever you chose to do we know your strong enough to do it," Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks that means a lot."

"So how many times did you slip up?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed slamming his fists down. "Its none of your business," he yelled.

"There was nobody there to slip up on. The maids came once a week but Edward and I always hunted far away," I said ignoring Edwards's outbreak.

"This is so great!" Rose smiled. Just then a pair of footsteps ran down the stairs. To Edwards and my surprise Aubrey came bounding down the stairs completely unaware of any of us. She was just about to head out the door when Esme called to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hunting," Aubrey said glancing over at her. Her eyes swept over me then bulged out. "Bella?" she asked in disbelief. I gave her a small smiled and waved.

"They got in today, maybe you should sit down with us and talk," Carlisle asked.

"No thanks," she said storming of into the woods. We all sat silently and then I broke it.

"What ended up happening with the Volturi?" I asked.

"They arrived shortly after you left, nothing really happened. I was hoping for a fight," Emmet smiled. I laughed and nodded,

"Of course you did."

"What did they have to say?" Edward asked.

"Just that there excited to see what the new Bella looks like," Esme smiled.

"And that if she's useful there's always the option to join them," Rose said.

"Rose," Edward hissed.

"What? Bella should get to decide what she wants in her life. Stop being to feisty," Rose reprimanded him. I laughed and squeezed Edwards's hand.

"It's been great catching up with you guys, but Edward do you want to go for a hunt?" I asked sensing his tenseness.

"That sounds good," he smiled at me.

"Don't be too long," Esme grinned. We walked out of the room and headed off to the woods.

"Stop worrying about everything everyone is saying," I told Edward.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want anyone to hurt you. 

"Ill be fine, there just curious. They deserve to know what we have been doing for the past year," I reassured him.

"Yeah I guess your right," he smiled. "I'm so used to you being human and I feel like I still have to protect you from everything," he laughed.

"Well I'm a strong immortal now, you don't have to worry about me anymore," I said.

We walked forward hand and hand and stood in the central path of sunlight. I watched as my body sparkled and looked up to smiled at Edward. He placed a tender kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed. "I love you."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever," he agreed.

**Hey guys, this is the end for now. Thanks so much for anyone who supported me during this story. You guys made me a more confident writer. Let me know what you think about the ending! I also promised to tell you my real name now that the story was over. It's Emily! Some people call me Emmy and others call me Em or Emma! **

**I love you all**

**~Emmy!**


End file.
